Speechless
by Ryder24
Summary: Ashley is shipped away from the only life she has known...and now is forced to live without the one person who truly undertands her. Will Ash be able to live without Spencer? Can Spencer live without Ashley? R&R Thx!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first FF...so please bare with me and let me know what you think of it!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own SON...even though it would be cool to lol!!!

**Speechless **

Dreading school already and I haven't even started yet. I layed there in my room thinking of the many ways I can get my self out of going to my new school. Come on Ashley think of something! I mean I could just play sick and maybe my father will believe me. Ha...not likely.

"Ashley get up your going to be late." Must he be so pleasant in the morning. My dad actually stayed home for a day to see me off for school before he had to go back on tour with his band. Oh did I tell you my dad is in a band? Well he is and now im laying here in my giant bed not wanting to take part in what I have to do today.

I rested my hands over my face and breathed in deep trying to compose myself before I got up to handle the big task that is called, school.

Who's brainless idea was this to move me clear across the country to California? I was very content on my living situtations over there in Ohio. Oh thats right I forgot it was all my fault.

Memory

_"Ashley why did you do it?" The blonde, blue eyed beauty asked me as I sat there in room trying to undertand what I did to make her so mad at me._

_"Spence you know I had to. She was talking about you over and over again. I couldn't help it I had to hit her. Of all people I would think you would understand me." I stood up from the bed and walked over to my window and stared out at the open land that was covered in snow that had came last night from the storm we had. Everything looked so peacful out there but in here it felt like -5 degrees. _

_I turned around to look at Spence sit down on the bed with her face in her hands. I made her mad and I hated my self for it. I walked over to her and neald down in front of her taking her hands away from her face so I could look at her. As soon as I lifted her chin to stare into her beautiful eyes all I saw was hurt, confussion and anger. Her tears came as fast as she looked into my eyes. That only made my eyes release the hurt that I had inside as well. _

_"Im sorry." I whispered to her as I leaned our forward heads together. There was a silent moment for us when she moved away from me in a hurry and I didn't know what to expect her to say to me. _

_"No your not. You wouldn't have done this Ash. You knew that if you got into one more fight then you would have to move. So don't say your sorry, because I don't believe you." _

_"Spence." I tried to grab her hand before she walked away from me but she pushed me off and walked right out of my bedroom door and right out of my life. _

That was my last memory of Spencer before my mom shipped me off to California to live with my dad. Well no more Ohio, no more simple life, and no more Spencer.

I've left about a dozen voicemails on her phone telling her that I missed her and that I was sorry but nothing worked. She didn't return any phone calls, she didn't see me off when I got onto the plane, and she didn't tell me that she loved me.

What was I going to do without her by my side as I walk through those crowded halls today in school? Who am I going to talk to when I have a problem? Who was going to love me for being the person that I am?

I wont give up on her even though she has clearly given up on me.

(A/N Ok this was just a starter for the begining of the story...please tell me what you guys think of it. Thx for reading.)


	2. Chapter 2

Thx for all of the reviews u guys!!! N to the people who dont review...thx for taking the time to read it!! Lmao!!!

**Speechless **

Ok you can do this Ashley! Just get your ass out of this new car that your father bought you so you wouldn't feel like he never gave you anything, and check out your new school. Porsche. A porsche is what was given to me. I guess it pays to have a famous rockstar for a dad. Score one for Ashley!

Now all I needed to complete me and this beautiful car would be my beautiful girlfriend. Well I think she's still my girlfriend. At least I hope shes still my girlfriend. I mean I know that we are thousands of miles away from eachother but that doesn't change how much I love her.

I quickly grabbed my purse and roamed around in it looking for my cell phone. As soon as I found it I called her. I said that I would never give up and I wanted to keep this promise.

"Please pick up, please pick up-" Just then I hear her voice and my breathe was taken away from me.

"Hey-"

"Spence-"

"- you guys its Spencer sorry I didn't get a chance to grab your call, but im kinda busy with my girlfriend at the moment Hahaha...stop it Ash im trying to record a message. Anyways leave a message at the beep."

Beep

"Spence I miss you. I need you here with me. I seriously don't know what im doing here and I hate that your not even returning my phone calls. Please tell me that I haven't lost you. Please tell me that everything is going to be ok. Please!" I broke down on the phone crying over the one girl who I truely loved and wouldn't stop loving.

I closed my phone and leaned my head against the sterring wheel wishing that I hadn't screwed up like I did so Spence wouldn't hate me. We would be together right now at school and I would be so happy. Instead im her at this stupid school named King High. What the hell did I get myself into?

_Ring Ring _

Oh please don't tell me that thats the late bell. Damn it now I was going to be late for my first day here. Way to go Ashley.

xxxx

"Aw yes Miss Davies. We've been expecting you." A middle aged women with glasses slouched down her nose, and hair in a bun said to me as I told her my name when I walked into the office.

"Sorry im late I couldn't find the office." Oh yeah thats believable.

"Oh thats ok sweetie. I got lost my first day in LA as well, so I know how you feel." Wow, umm ok.

"Here's your schedule and a map so you wont get lost again." The secretary really thought she was funny there didn't she.

I politely said thank you and goodbye before I tempted to find my way to my first period.

This was going to be fun. I can already tell.

xxxx

After what seemed like forever I finally came across my classroom and I stood there debating whether or not I really wanted to walk through that door.

As soon as I walked through that door the whole classroom stopped and directed their eyes to me. I know I look hott but damn did they all have to stare like that.

"Can I help you?" I finally hear the balding, older man asked me while I stood there looking like im lost or something.

"Um...yeah im new here." I handed him my schedule and he looked it over and then back to me. Was there a problem or something? Did that paper have a hidden message saying that I was a trouble maker? Gees paranoid much Ash. I could hear Spencers voice in my head telling me that, and I missed her even more.

"Why don't you take a seat over by the window Ashley." I looked over by the window and saw a brunette looking directly at me. What was her problem?

I took my seat and just stared out the window not really paying attention to what the teacher had to say. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be in Ohio. Where I knew that I would feel at home. Here I just felt alone, and scared. Even though I would never admit it to anyone. Spencer would know though. Spencer knew everything about me and I loved it that way.

"Hey." My thoughts were thrown back to realtity when the brunette in front of me spoke to me. What the hell did she want?

"Yeah." I said with no emotion.

"Where did you move from?" Why did she want to know for? I mean yeah she was kinda cute but I wasn't single.

"Ohio." I kept my answers to a one word sentence.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ashley. Im Madison." Great now she was going to expect me to remember her name or something.

Please just let the day end already!

(A/N: Hey you guys i hope you liked it. There will be plenty more tomorrow...promise! Tell me what you think! Dnt worry things will get better just incase u were thinking it wasnt lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys thx again for the reviews it really gets me motivated to write more. U guys are awesome!!

**Speechless **

Pretty much most the day I had kept to myself even though every now and then Madison would spot me out and expect me to hang out with her and her click. I didn't want to be a total bitch to them so I sat there listening to all of their gossip and not once did I come into the picture. Can you say concieted much? It's like they had their own little world and I was their community service project or something.

Ashley Davies is no community service project!

I should be the center of attention. I should be the center of Spencers attention.

Gosh stop it Ashley!

She doesn't even want to talk to you right now.

xxxx

I let out a big sigh as I layed in my room not wanting to do anything, but then I sat up fast.

What was I doing at home when I could be out right now? I mean I know that I don't know much about LA but hey there has to be something that I can do here.

I grabbed a thin black hooded sweat jacket and I walked out my room grabbing my purse on the way out.

It was time for me to check out this city even if that meant that I had to do it on my own. Before I had Spence in my life I had did most things by myself so there was no difference now. I just had to start over here and hopefully be able to move on like Spencer clearly has.

xxxx

I drove and I drove with my stereo blaring and as my brown curls were flowing threw the breeze.

I thought that LA was suppose to be warm. Instead im kinda cold which makes me very glad that I had brought my hooded jacket with me.

Everything seemed so overwhelming to me. Here I was this small town girl who didn't really know must of a mall then the little ones that we have back home, but now things were ten times bigger. It's weird but I think that im going to fit in here just right.

After about a hour drive around LA i made my way over to the beach because my father told me that it would take my breathe away.

Memory

_Spencer and I have been friends since we were little so when I started to notice that I had feelings for her then things had totally changed. I didn't know if I should tell her how I was feeling but I knew that she would want to know what I was going through. _

_She always wanted to know what was running through my head. She was my bestfriend and she knew me inside and out. I just hope that she won't hate me after hearing what I have to say. _

_"Ashley will you please just tell me what you are thinking about?" We were in Spencers room laying down on her bed watching a movie. Well she was laying down and I was sitting up because I felt so uncomfortable laying next to her when I knew that I had real feelings for the girl. _

_"Spence I don't know if I can." I was messing with my fingers sitting there wanting her to stop stairing at me because I know thats exactly what shes doing. _

_Spencer grabbed a hold of my hands and just the meer touch of her made my heart pound a mile a minute. I just wanted to take her in my hands and kiss her so bad right now. I shook that feeling out of my head and I stood to my feet getting out of Spencers grip. _

_"Ash please just tell me whats wrong. Your really starting to scare me." I didn't want her to feel any pain of any kind I just wanted things to be ok with us but I didn't exactly know if that was going to be the case with us. _

_"ASHLEY!" Spencer yelled me out of my thoughts and I blurted out what was on my mind. _

_"I love you." My eyes closed shut and I wanted to take it back as soon as I let it slip out of my mouth. _

_Thats when it all changed. _

_I felt two soft lips on mine and my eyes shot open and couldn't believe what was happening right at this moment. Was she really kissing me? Was I really kissing her back? _

_I took her face into my hands and kissed her like she was the only thing that mattered in my life and it was true. She really was the only thing that actually mattered to me. _

I was now sitting on the beach digging my feet into the sand as I had replayed that memory in my head wishing that she was here with me to see this beautiful sunset in front of me. The waves were crashing against the rocks to the side of me and I loved the noise that they made. It brought a peace to me when I sat there enjoying every moment of it.

Just as the sun was almost set a tall, tanned, and built guy came running out of the water with his Surf board under his arm. I swear if I was straight I would so do him.

I turned my view away from him when he came towards me and I really hoped that he didn't catch me stairing at him like I was.

Nope he saw me.

"Hey your Ashley right?" I looked up at him and I didn't have a clue who he was but apparently he knew who I was.

"Umm yeah, but how do you know me?" I tried to recall the days events but I didn't remember meeting him today.

"I saw you sitting with my girlfriend Madison at lunch, and she told me who you were when we met up later after lunch.

Oh wow he was dating Madison. Ok that only means one thing. This guy was stuck on himself as well. That would explain why he was built and looked to good to be true. Damn I really have to stop thinking of him like that. As if I was straight or something.

"Well I have to get going so I can go pick up Madison in a little bit. We're suppose to be heading to Ego tonight. Some club that Madison wanted to check out. Hey why don't you come out with us tonight?" Did he just ask me to hang out with him and his concieted girlfriend? Well I guess I should be greatful that I actually made some kind of contact with people around here. Even though this was the last place that I wanted to be. I wanted to be home with Spencer in my arms and enjoying every moment with her.

I sat there thinking whether or not I should agree to the invitation to go out. Screw that im going out.

"Yeah actually I think that sounds good to me. Umm why don't you give me a call tonight and tell me when you guys are heading out." I grabbed a piece of paper out of my purse and wrote my number on the paper. Gawd I hope he doesn't think im hitting on him or something. That would make things really awkward between all of us.

"Alright, that sounds good to me. Well I better get going." Just as he was walking away from me he turned around again and had a big corny smile on his face. Like he forgot to tell me something.

"Im Aiden by the way." He walked away from me and I just started laughing because he looked like such a nerd when he said that.

xxxx

Dressed and ready to hit the streets of LA I hear my phone ringing next to me. I knew that it wasn't Spencer because it wasn't her ringtone. Spencers ringtone was Speechless by The Veronicas. I swear when I heard that song I knew that I had to have it for Spencer, because seriously whenever we were together she definietly left me speechless.

"Hey Ashley its Madison." Oh joy.

"Hey are you guys here already?" I asked her as I looked outside my window at my driveway.

"Girl we know every inch of LA. So when you told us where you moved to we knew exactly where it was. So get your ass out here and lets go have some fun." Wow she was seriously way to much for me thats for sure.

I hung up my phone took a glance in mirror and wished that I had gone shopping this afternoon instead of driving. I needed some new clothes if I was going to be living here now. At least try to look like I fit in.

I grabbed my purse ran down my stairs and opened the door to head out over to the car. My heart stopped and there she stood in front of me tear stained cheeks and the most deep blue eyes I have seen in my life. It was my Spencer.

(A/N: Hey you guys heres Spencer! I've been thinking of making Spencer POV now in the story since she finally came in but Im still not sure. What do you guys think? Thx again for reviews!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Thx for the feed back you guys!!! It gives me more ideas as to what should come. Heres Spencers POV.

**Speechless **

**Spencers POV**

You know when I found out that her mom was sending her to live with her dad I was so mad.

How could Ashley jepordize our relationship like that? She knew exactly what would happen if she had gotten into another fight. So when she told me that she was sorry I didn't believe one thing that come from her.

Let me guess your thinking that im acting really mean for doing that but if you were dating Ashley then you would know exactly what im talking about.

Don't get me wrong I love her with all of my heart but she has had one to many chances, but when this happened then it changed everything.

It changed her life along with mine.

How did she expect me to act towards her?

One thing that I do regret is not saying goodbye to her, but I knew if I had done that then I would just be angry all over again. I didn't want her to leave me here all by myself. I needed her here with me.

School has been nothing but miserable. I would sit in the lunch yard with our friend Jaimie and I wouldn't touch my food at all. Jaimie of course would get mad at me for not calling Ashley back for all of the times that she has called me, but I didn't want to hear her voice. It would only make me realize that Ashley really wasn't coming back.

xxxx

"Just call her Spencer. Your being really stupid for not calling your girlfriend after she just moved clear across the country." Jaimie told me as I sat there not wanting to hear her because I knew she was right about everything.

"You don't understand Jaimie." I tried to get her to understand my side but she was not having it.

"Thats bullshit Spence and you know it. Yes she screwed up, but your suppose to be there and help your girlfriend through this. Not just walk away from her when she really needs you."

I stood up from the table and grabbed my things because I did not want to hear this anymore. I walked away hearing her yell out, 'you know im right Spencer.'

So now I've only been keeping to myelf wishing to see Ashley walk through my bedroom door telling me that she was back and things were going to be fine.

I was really glad that Winter break was coming up because I did not want to be in school anymore. All I kept on seeing was Ashley everywhere I walked.

Memory

_"Ashley where are you taking me?" Ashley had her hands over my eyes and was directing me somewhere. She apparently wanted it to be a surprise. _

_It was our one year anniversary and she said that she went all out for me, even though I had told her that I didn't want her to do all of that for me. Of course Ashley always did what she wanted to do. _

_"Can I open my eyes now please." I asked Ashley as I had felt us stop and I wanted to know what was going on now. I could feel Ashleys grine pressed on the back of my head I wanted to know so bad. _

_"Ash!" Thats when she removed her hands and I stood there with my mouth wide open. _

_Ashley had took me out to the lake by my house and it was at the right time of the day because of the sun that was setting was jumping off the lake making it look beautiful. There was a blanket spread on the ground with a dozen roses laying there, with chocolate covered strawberries and some apple cider. _

_I looked over at her and I threw my hands around her neck pulling her into me for a deep kiss. I felt her hands go around my waist and she deepened the kiss as we stood there enjoying the view around us. She definietly knew how to make me so happy. Personally I didn't care if she had did anything for the one year as long as I had her with me then there was no worries at all. _

_"I love you Ashley Davies." I stared right into her eyes loving this moment of ours. _

_"I love you more Spencer Calin." My smile grew and I kissed her again. _

That was only about a half a year ago when we had our anniversary and it still feels like it was just yesterday that I was in her arms hearing her tell me that she loved me more.

Gawd how could I be so stupid as to let her go like that?

I should of fought for her or least tried to do something about the situation. Instead im here in my room laying on my bed holding onto a teddy bear that Ash had given me.

xxxx

Everything was pushed out of my head as soon as Glen & Clay come barging into my room. My two brothers and let me tell you Clay was a sweet heart but when it came to Glen then we all knew that he was just a big pain in the ass.

I guess you just have to know him to love him.

"Get up and get ready Spencer." What the hell was Glen talking about?

"Glen whats your problem?" I really had no clue what his problem was.

"Your packing your stuff and your going to catch the next flight to LA." Right when I heard LA I knew this kid had lost it.

"Glen you know I can't go to LA. I have school until break." What were they trying to do to me?

"Already been taken cared of." Clay finally spoke up and I was still stunned by the news.

"Spencer look at me. You've been mopping around this house ever since Ashley left for California and we hate seeing you like this. I know that you guys didn't get to say goodbye to eachother so I figured that you can go over there and get you girlfriend back." Was he really serious right now?

Thats when he finally hands me the ticket for the plane and I knew that this was all really happening.

I gave Glen a big hug and couldn't stop smiling. I went up to Clay and gave him a big hug as well.

"I love you guys so much. Thank you!"

Glen and Clay had helped me pack up and they told me that they were going to break the news to mom and dad when I got onto the flight so they couldn't stop me from going. I swear I loved them both so much and I don't know where I would be without the both of them.

xxxx

"Welcome to Los Angeles everyone and I hope you enjoyed your flight. Exit to your nearest exit and thank you for flying SouthWest Airlines." The flight attendant said through the monitor as I grabbed my bag and I headed towards the exit. I was actually here and I was actually going to be able to see my beautiful girlfriends face and hold her in my arms.

I flagged myself a cab when I got out the airport and gave him the directions as to where Ashleys house was at. The guy didn't really say much to me which was fine with me because this was the first time that I've been in a cab before and I was a little nervous. Hell I was really nervous. It was already dark here and all I saw around me were big lights.

Well you are in LA Spence. What did you expect it to look like?

I sat in the cab taking in the whole scene going on around me and I wondered what Ashley was doing at this exact moment. I was so excited to see her and I really hope that shes happy to see me as well. I missed her so much and I was really hoping that she will forgive me for being the ass that I was before she left.

About 20 minutes in traffic and a few red lights we pulled up to a big manison and my mouth dropped. This was The Davies residence. The man helped me grab my bags and I paid him what I owed him.

Gees remind me never to take the cab in LA again.

I swear I think I just got robbed there.

I grabbed my bags and as I was about to walk up to the door I hear someone in the car in the driveway. Hmm I wonder who they are?. They looked pretty young to me. Like around Ashleys and my age. Where they here for Ashley? Thats when I hear the girl talk on the phone.

"Hey Ashley its Madison." Who the hell was Madison and why did she want my girlfriend? I continued to listen to the conversation.

"Girl we know every inch of LA. So when you told us where you moved to we knew exactly where it was. So get your ass out here and lets go have some fun." Wow she was one strange girl thats for sure. What did Ash see in being that girls friend? Just as I was moving I hear a guys voice speak and this is what made me cry.

"Jen don't even worry. Ashley is totally hott and I think you guys are going to hit it off." Thats when I noticed he was talking to a girl in the back seat and I knew thats the seat that Ashley would be sitting at. With some random girl that she had barely met. Was she already replacing me? Tears had came as all those thoughts started flooding my head and I didn't even know if I wanted to knock on her door anymore. There I stood with my eyes blood shot on her front pourch trying to decide what to do when she swings the door open. There we stood silent not saying a word and me wanting to leave at the very moment and go back home.

She didn't need me.

She clearly had someone else to take my spot.

(A/N: Theres Spencers POV what do you guys think? Thx again for the reviews u guys are awesome!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hahaha I totally loved the reviewes...some of them made me laugh so hard!!! So thanks for the laughs u guys!!!

**Speechless **

**Ashleys POV **

"Spence." I'm so confused right now. What was she doing here?

I mean don't get me wrong im so glad to see her in front of me but im still bewildered as to what was going on.

"I-I should g-go." Spence finally stuttered out her words because she was fighting off tears.

"What! No!" I grabbed her and pulled her into the house. I pulled her into a hug and didn't want to let her go. Spence was hesitant to hug me back but a second later she was holding onto me like she didn't want to lose me.

I missed her so much and now shes finally in front of me and I don't ever want to let her go again.

Damn. Madison and Aiden were still in the car.

I stared at Spencer and I wipped off the tears that were coming down her face.

"Babe I'll be right back ok. Please don't leave." I quickly kissed her cheek and then walked out of the house to tell them that I wasn't going to be able to go tonight.

I walked up to the car and I see another girl in the back of the car. She was really cute, but who was she?

"Damn about time!" Madison said as I stepped up to the car.

"Sorry but I won't be able to go out tonight." Madison looked at me as if she could not believe that they waisted their time on waiting for me or something. If she was going to have an attitude like that then maybe I didn't want to hang out with her anyways.

"Come on Ash. Madison brought her cousin Jen here so we could go out and have some fun." I looked at him and didn't care that they had brought someone but didn't really understand why he was directing her cousin at me for. Its not like i've told them that im gay or anything.

Madison must of noticed what was on my mind or something because she just came out and told me what was on hers.

"Oh don't even think that we didn't know that you were a lesbian." I swear I don't think for a moment that she would just bust out with that.

"I spotted you out right when you walked through Mr. Harrisons class this morning. Girl I got great gaydar." It was official. Madison was getting on my last nerve.

OH! I got it now I looked over at Jen and she almost looked like she had a smile on her face or something. They were trying to set me up with her cousin. Hell No! I'm taken and my beautiful girlfriend is in the house right now waiting for me.

"I'm sorry Jen if they had gave you the impression that I wanted to get hooked up, but I don't. My girlfriend is in the house right now and I need to get back in there. It was nice to have met you but I really need to get going. See you guys at school tomorrow." Aiden said bye to me but as for Madison she looked like she was trying to burn holes into my head. She really needed to chill thats all I got to say.

xxxx

Ever since I got back into the house she hasnt said one word to me and its killing me. I tried to go over to her and hold her but she wouldn't let me touch her either.

What was I suppose to do?

Her tears stopped and now she just looked like she was angry at me all over again and it hurt to see her like that.

Memory

_"How could you do that to me Ash?" I stood there in her room trying to explain myself and the situation that she had walked in on. _

_I could feel my head spinning and I could still feel the hurt that I caused Spence to have. _

_"Babe, please believe me I didn't mean to do it." I was buzzed pretty good but I knew if I needed to have a serious conversation I could do it even if I was intoxicated. _

_"No what you mean is that you didn't mean for me to walk in on you and Casey making out in the bathroom." _

_It's not like I wanted her to kiss me but we were both really drunk and it kinda happened. Well actually Casey has liked me for awhile now. Spencer knew about this which is why she is really pissed off right now. Not that she wouldnt be pissed off knowing if the person didn't like me or something. _

_"Spencer you know me and you know that I wouldn't want to put our relationship in danger like that. I love you." I was standing really close to Spencer at this moment and I just wanted to kiss her so bad. So I did. _

_Within a second she pulled away from me and then that's where I saw her staring at me with nothing but anger._ _She really hated me at that moment and I hated myself. _

Someone has to break this silence because its killing me seeing her sitting on my bed not looking at me with her legs pulled up to her chest.

I sat on the end of the bed glancing back at her every once in awhile to see if she wanted to talk to me yet.

"Can we please talk." I broke the silence and I was hoping that she would at least respond to me.

"What for Ashley? All we're going to do is argue anyways." Hmm she did have a point there but we needed to talk about this even if it did end up in an arguement. I don't know what I did for her to be so angry at me right now. I mean I should be the one who is mad not her. I should be the one who is crying because she never returned any of my phone calls. Or she never came to say goodbye to me at the airport. How does she think I feel about this whole situation?

"Not that im not greatful, but what are you doing here?" I figured I would start with that and then work up to everything else.

"I don't know anymore." What the hell?

"Damn it Spence whats going on with you? I don't know what to say to you and when I try to even come close to you, you just pull away from me. So how am I suppose to know what to say if you wont even talk to me and tell me whats wrong with you."

Spencer still hadn't said anything to me so I didn't want to be in that room anymore. I got off of the bed and walked out of the room and left her to her thoughts.

"How could you just forget about us Ash?" I stopped at the door way and didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"After everything that we have gone through and your just going to go on with everything like we didn't even matter to eachother." Just hearing her say that to me it made me mad for once in our relationship.

"How can you say that Spence? Your the one who walked away from me and your the one who didn't even give a damn about me leaving. I called you about a milion times to talk to you but did I hear from you? NO! So don't just sit there and tell me that its my fault. Yes I made a mistake in getting in trouble back home, but if I could take that back then I would. But I can't Spencer, im here and I have to deal with it like everyone else." The tears were streaming down my face as well as Spencer and I knew that this conversation had got taken way overboard.

I walked over to Spencer and sat right next to her while she leaned against my headboard. I took her face into my hands and I wipped the tears away from her face.

"I love you so much Spencer, and you know I do." More tears came down her cheeks and I still didn't get why she had all of those tears for.

"Then who was that girl in the car?" What car? Ohhh. She must of seen Madison and everyone in the car and thought that I was going on a double date or something with Jen.

How could she really think that I would cheat on her like that?

"Babe I didn't even know that Madison was bring her cousin tonight. I barely found out when I stepped out there to tell them that I couldn't come out tonight. I promise you that I would of not went out with them if I had known that they were trying to set me up. Please believe me because im tell you the truth." Spencer reached over and wrapped her arms around my neck. It felt so good to have her in my arms again. I really hope this was all of the arguing because I was really getting tired of hurting like this.

xxxx

We were both laying down on my bed and I sat there playing with Spencers hair stairing right into her deep blue eyes enjoying being so close to her. I glanced up at my clock for a second and it said 1:30 in the morning and I knew that I had to get some sleep for school tomorrow. I just didn't want to wake up tomorrow and have Spencer just be another dream of mine. I don't know if I could take that again.

"What are u thinking?" Spencer spoke in a whisper as I laid there with a smile on my face. She always made me smile.

"That I don't want to go to sleep because im afraid you wont be here tomorrow morning when I wake up." It was Spencers turn to smile at me and what a gorgeous smile it was.

Spencer leaned a few inches closer and rested her forehead against mine and then let another whisper come out of her mouth. Which already had me hypnotized as I laid there breathing in her scente.

"Go to sleep Ash. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." I softly connected our lips loving the taste of her lips and everything that came with it.

Spencer Carlin was really here with me and in my arms.

Now all I had to do was hold onto her forever!

But thats easier said than done.

(A/N: Ok I hope this chpt was ok u guys!!! I've been sick all day and I barely got to finish it tonight...soo if it wasnt all that great then jus blame it on the sickness!! Thx again for reading!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys...its already late and im barely writing this chpt!!! My sickness is still here and i still feel like crap so bare with my slow updates!! Thx again for the reviews!!!

**Speechless **

**Spencers POV **

Last night was way intence. I seriously thought that things were going to end with us last night because of my stupid insecurity. I really need to trust Ash more and stop assuming so damn much.

I love her and she loves me so you would think that its easy, but with our past it makes it so much harder.

Im sitting here in her room looking at her bare walls except a few frames that she has on her dresser of us back in Ohio. Where everything was great? Well almost everything.

Memory

_I sat in the office waiting to hear about Ashley and what had happened at lunch. _

_See I went to the bathroom and left Ashley and Jaimie sitting at the lunch table talking and when I get back to the table there a big crowd swarming where we were sitting and I run over there to see Ashley being pulled off of Danielle. _

_So now Im sitting in the front office waiting for her and her mom to come out of the principles office so I know whats going to happen. _

_Why did this have to happen for? _

_I just left for a second and already Ashley gets into ANOTHER fight. I knew that this was the last chance for Ash. I just hope that her mom doesn't keep with her promise about sending Ashley away. _

_I don't know what I will do with out her. _

Just remembering that day she got into the fight it killed me to know that things weren't going to be the same.

But here I am now and I was going to take all my time with Ashley and cherish every part of it. I just don't know how im going to deal when it's time to go back home.

It's going to break my heart all over again.

Stop thinking that way Spencer! I just have to have fun and not think that way until I really need to.

Ashley offered to leave me the car today but I said it was ok and that I would just venture out on my own until she got home.

And heres how the conversation went.

_"Spencer im not going to let you roam around LA by yourself." She was so cute when she was protective of me. _

_"Ash I'll be fine don't worry so much. Just go to school and I'll see you when you get home." I had my arms around her neck as she rested her hands on my waiste not really wanting her to pull away from me. _

_"I love you." I smiled and leaned down alittle to kiss her goodbye for the day. _

_"I know, I know just go to school already." I was trying to push her out the door when she looked at me with a hurt face. And I knew exaclty why she looked that way. _

_"I. Kiss. Love. Kiss. You. Kiss. Too!!" Ashley walked out the door with a big smile and I was so glad that I had made her smile. I wanted to always make her smile because that's the way things are suppose to be. _

I looked at the clock and it was only one hour ago that Ashley was gone and already I was missing her.

What was I going to do while she is gone?

Just as I was about to head up to Ashleys room to get ready for the day the front door opens and Ashley comes waltsing right in.

What was she doing here? She has school to go to.

"Babe wha-" I was caught by Ashleys mouth as she came to me mid stairs and kissed me so passionately. I deepened the kiss and didn't give it a second thought as to why she had came back home.

After what seemed like an iternity in eachother embrace I moved away to catch my breathe and caught a smile from her.

"What's so funny?" I asked her as we stood there with our eyes fixed on eachother.

"I love when I can leave you breatheless." She said as she leaned towards me again for another magical kiss.

"Mmm Ash seriosuly though." I stopped the kiss once again and wanted to know what went on with school.

She gave me a pouty face but then let it go.

"I got to school and I was going to get out when I thought about it. I have my beautiful girlfriend alone, at my house and im heading to school. So I figured forget school lets go and hang out with you. If your on Winter Break early then so am I." I smiled and shook my head. She was way to cute.

"What? I was already without you for almost two weeks since we got into that fight back home and I didn't want to spend anymore time without you. Is that to much to ask?" That was deifnietly not to much to ask for, and I loved her for it.

"No, not at all." I softly placed our lips together and felt how right they fit together. I was literally the most luckiest person in the world because I had her in my life.

"So what do you say that we get out of here and go venture out in La la land?" I smiled at her comment and shook my head indicating that that was a great idea. Of course I still had to get ready.

"First I need to take a shower so you have to wait a bit."

Ashley raised her eyebrow and I knew exactly what that face was implying.

"Your funny when your trying to be cute. But no!" I started walking up stairs and she was still holding onto my hand and I continued laughing at her wimpering behind me.

"Spencerrrrrr. Babyyyyy. Sweetieeee!!!" Hahaha

I grabbed a few of my things and was about to walk into the bathroom when she grabbed a hold of my waiste and pulled me back to her. She rested her head on my shoulder and I leaned back on her resting my head next to her neck.

"I love you. You know that right?" I shook my head yes with my eyes still shut.

She kissed my forehead and unwrapped her arms from around me. I kissed her cheek and I walked into the bathroom.

xxxx

Ashley and I went everwhere you can think of. Like seriously though. We walked up and down Rodeo drive, but I seriously thought that they were all to rich for my taste. Don't get me wrong I loved all the clothes and things but it seemed to much for a simple person like myself.

Ashley on the other hand was having a field day on everything that she saw. Apparently she said that if she was going to be living here then she needed to look the part as well. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I love how Ashley was trying to fit in and stuff but I didn't want her to change on me now. I loved her just the way that she is, and nothing will ever change that for me.

"Babe are you having a good time?" Ashley asked me as we were walking down Hollywood Blvd. holding hands. I had my glasses on so she wouldn't be able to read my eyes. Yeah I did love being with her but LA seemed kinda fake to me. I guess I was just that country girl who is very content on her living status. Ashley has had both worlds. Even though she had stayed with her mom most of her life and would only come and visit her father a few times a year and it wasn't even for that long. So now that shes officially here it seems like she fits in and im still that country girl only wanting to be with the city girl.

"I'm with you aren't I." I smiled at her and she squeezed my hand and smiled right back at me with the crinkle of her nose which always made me know how to blush. She was to much for words.

"Hey lets grab some take out and go back to the house. I'm kinda tired from all of the sight seeing and shopping we did today. Then we can just cuddle up and watch a movie. Does that sound good to you?" Ashley asked me while we were sitting in the car trying to decided what to do next.

"Yeah that sounds perfect to me." Ashley leaned over and squeezed my knee and kept her hand resting on my thigh.

xxxx

Ashley and I were sitting on the couch downstairs watching The Nanny Diaries because both Ash and I loved any movie with Scarlett Johansson. I just thought that the movie was so funny that I was literally laughing at almost every part. Ashley loved my laugh, well so she says, and everytime I would laugh she would lean over and kiss me.

"Mmmm...what was that for?" I asked her as she sat back down on the couch. She didn't respond but just kept on looking at the screen ignoring my question. But I knew why she was doing it for, she was jealous.

"Awww is my Ashley jealous of Scarlett?" I started busting up laughing and Ashleys comment came out like a shriek.

"WHAT! No!" She was so full of it. I knew she was. She can't lie to me. I just continued to laugh at how she was acting and Ash on the hand did not take it like that.

"Aww babe im sorry. Come here." I went to slide over to her and she moved away from me.

"No." She said and I just ignored her attitude to my joke and pinned her down on the couch. Ashley tried to not look into my eyes and I grabbed her face and made her look at me.

"I was just joking Ashley. Forgive me?" I leaned my head down to her neck and starting kissing her. Sucking on her pulse leaving her a mark that will last awhile. Ashleys hands were finding there way under my shirt as I continued to kiss her. My whole body tensed up as I felt the touch of her finger tips on my abs.

"Gawd I want you so bad right now." I hear Ash breathe out as I had found my way to her mouth.

"I'm right here Ash." I told her as I kissed her mouth and didn't even notice when my shirt came off. On the other hand I did notice the doorbell.

I stopped.

Ashley pulled me back down.

"Dont stop, just ignore them." How much I wanted to do exactly that when the doorbell rung again.

Ahhhhhhh!

"Damn it!" Ashley yelled out and I sat up on the couch while putting my shirt back on.

"You better get that Ash." I told her as I started to grab all of the trash that we left there on the table from dinner.

"We are so finishing later." Ash spoke out loudly as I walked towards the kitchen with a big smile on my face.

I threw the trash away as I heard the front door being opened and I hear a few voices. I remember the voice to. I walked into the living room and look towards the front door where Ashley and the two people I had seen in the car last night stood.

Ashley looked over at me with a 'I'm so sorry look' and I knew from that moment that it was going to be a long night.

(A/N: Sorry it took so long you guys but Im still not feeling good, but I knew that I had to get a post up. Hope u guys liked it! Well thx for the reviews!! I'll try to update sooner.)


	7. Chapter 7

Thx to the peeps who comment u guys rock!!! Im actually feelin alil better so thx!!! Heres another update for ya guys!!!

**Speechless **

**Ashleys POV **

Uh oh. I totally forgot that I had invited Madison and Aiden over to meet Spencer. Why did Madison have to bring Jen along?I swear all she wanted was more drama for her and her "crew" to talk about. I knew for a fact that Spence would not like the fact that Madison brought over the girl who she wanted me to hook up with last night.

Ughhh dont let this go horrible tonight?

Right when Spence walked over to the front door I looked at her as if I was trying to tell her that I was sorry that they were here.

I grabbed Spences hand and intertwined our fingers while I gave her a smile trying to get on her good side.

She gave me her beautiful and I melted right there and then.

"Babe I want you to meet some of my friends from school." Wow did that sound weird or what. I mean I guess we are friends. I dont know I'm not going to analyze it right now.

"This is Madison, Aiden and I barely met Jen last night. Shes Madisons cousin." Jen smiled at me and I smiled back and then I looked over at Spence and that was definietly a bad move for me. Spence dropped my hand but kept on her smile as if she was trying to play off the situation that just confronted her.

"Well its nice to you meet you Spencer. Are you in LA for awhile?" Aiden asked her while just looking at Spence up and down. He did not just do that in front of her girlfriend and ME? Gosh what is up with guys and Lesbians? I swear they had problems thats for sure.

"Im actually only here for the Winter Break and then we will see what happens after that." I watched Spence the whole time she was talking with Aiden and just the thought that Spence would be leaving in a few weeks totally got to me, but I quickly pushed it out of my head.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked them hopeing that would say that they had to leave so Spencer and I can go on with our evening.

"Actually we are going to Jareds party and we wanted to see if you guys would like to go." Madison asked.

"Nah its ok-"

"Sure."

I looked over at Spencer and she wasn't looking at me. But still had her smile planted on her face. I didn't think that she wanted to go out and especially since Madisons cousin was with them.

"I think that sounds fun to me." Spencer finally looked over towards me and she had a fake smile on and it was really bugging me. What was she doing?

"Sweet well then heres the directions and we will see you in a few." Aiden handed the directions towards me and I still couldn't believe that Spencer was trying to act like this in front of them. This was not her.

xxxx

"Spence can you tell me whats going with you?" I asked her as soon as they all left.

"Nothing Ash. I figured that you would want to go to the party." I was trying to study her face but she wasn't letting me in.

"Spencer I don't want to go to this party. I want to stay in with you." I was playing with her fingers as we were standing in my room hopeing that she would change her mind and not want to go tonight.

"Ashley we already said that we would go."

"No Spence you said that you would go. Not me." I was aggrevated now and I new that I had to cool off.

"You know what. Whatever lets go to this party." I grabbed my keys and my purse and started to walk down the stairs. If she wanted to go to the party then fine.

xxxx

The whole way to the party Spencer and I didn't talk in the car. In fact it was dead silent that it was really starting to bug me.

When we finally arrived at the party I parked the car and noticed the house filled with people. This was going to be one hell of a night.

"So are you just going to not talk to me all night or something?" I asked her as she just continued to look out of the window trying to ignore me.

"Spencer." She finally looked over to me and just seeing her eyes made me want to forget everything and not be mad at the way that she was treating me right now.

"Since we are here can we just have some fun?" I grabbed her hand and kissed it never letting our eyes leave one another. I finally got a true Spencer smile and that just made my night right there.

"Lets go have some fun." Spencer said as she opened up her door and I followed right behind her grabbing ahold of her hand as we walked into the crowded house with nothing but drunken people all around.

Oh yeah definietly an interesting night ahead of us.

xxxx

"Spencer! Ashley!" I hear our names from some direction of the crowded living room and its Aiden calling us over to the kitchen.

Spencer and I squeezed through the massive group of people having a fat orgy on the dance floor and walked over to where Aiden and Madison were. Aiden had about four shots lined up in front of him and a devious smile saying that he wanted us all to take the shots.

"Nah i'm cool Aiden. Beside Im driving." I told him and then Spencer jumped in.

"Im not." She grabbed a hold of the shot and down right in front of me. She has never been one to get drunk back home due to the fact that Spencer Carlin could not hold her liquor. This I knew to well.

Memory

_"Come take a shot with me." Spencer was trying to get me to take shots with Daniel and Luke from the basketball team. They were friends of Glens and we had all been invited. Spencer loved to flirt with the guys even though she knew that I had a thing for her. _

_"No Spence you know I don't like the guys all that much." Of course I didn't like them because the whole night they were groping Spencer and it was really getting to me. _

_She knew exactly how I felt about her but yet she kept this up because she didn't want to come out. I understood where she was coming from but she didn't have to do this in front of me face. _

_"Im just going to go." I tried yelling over the music but she looked at me with a cheesy drunk smile and I knew she didn't hear a thing I just said. So I leaned into her and told her to her ear. _

_"Im going to leave Spence." My lips grazed her ear and as I slowly pulled away from her face I wanted to kiss her right there. I bit my lip looking at her lips and she read my mind. _

_Spencer grabbed my face and kissed me so hard. Even though I loved kissing her I could taste the liquor which made me pull away from her. Just as I did that Spencer bends down and throws up all over my shoes. _

_Yeah lets just say that I watched her from then on when we went out to parties. _

"Spence dont you think that you should cool with the drinks?" She had already taking three shots and she was lucky that I had let her down that much. But then again I figured that I was driving so I would let her have some fun since she was her. I was just hating the fact that she wasn't stopping even after I told her to slow down.

"Babe." Spencer looked over at me and I could tell her eyes were glossy and they couldn't stay focused with mine. Spencer leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her wanting her not to be like this right now.

"Please don't leave me again." Those words hit me and I didn't get why she was saying that for. I wasn't going to leave her. The look on her face made me want to cry. Just then Aiden came walking up to us handing Spencer another drink.

"Damn it Aiden dont give her anymore drinks. Shes already waisted." Spencer took the drink and downed it. I was so mad at him and her.

I walked away from both of them shuving people out of my way when I bump into Jen. I swear I think I nearly made her fall to the ground and she would have if I didn't grab onto her arm before she hit the floor.

"Im so sorry." I told her as she was fixing her shirt standing there in front of me.

"What?" She yelled out which made me realize that she didn't hear me.

"I SAID IM SORRY!" I yelled out coming closer to her so she could hear me.

"Oh! It's ok...do you want to go outside and talk? It's to loud in here." She smiled at me and I couldn't help not wanting to take her on her offer. I turned around to look towards Spencer and she was dancing with Aiden. Just seeing them close together really got to me. Why was she doing this to me? I mean I know that shes drunk but still thats no excuse at all.

"Yeah lets go outside." Jen grabbed ahold of me hand and I wanted to take it back but I just let her lead me to the backyard. Hmm apparently she knew this house or something.

We both sat down on the chairs that they had on the patio and I looked up at the sky wishing that I could see the stars like I could in Ohio.

Sometimes I just wish that I wasn't so stupid to let some girl get to me that I would get into anther fight and have to leave her.

If I could have I would of taken Spencer with me when I left, but because of the whole fight we didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

"What are you thinking about?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and I looked over at this really pretty girl and right then I couldn't believe that I was with her instead of inside with my girlfriend.

"Im sorry Jen but I really need to get back inside and see if my girlfriend is ok." I started to get up when she grabbed ahold of my hand to stop me from leaving.

"Aiden is watching her. She'll be fine." I took my hand back from her and I looked directly at her.

"Shes my girlfriend and my responcibilities no one elses." I left her with those words and I walked right back into the chaos that was swarming around me. In the corner some guys doing a keg stand, a table of strip poker going on in the kitchen, people making out on the staircase, and about 40 people smashed up against eachother dancing with the music. Just like I said before one big fat orgy and my girlfriend was in it.

I finally get to Spence and Aiden. Aiden was holding onto her as if he was dating her which really made me sick.

"Aiden get your hands off my girlfriend." I grabbed Spencer and she hardly even looked like she could stand still.

"Ash it wasn't even like that." If he was trying to convince me that he wasn't trying to grope my girlfriend then he has another thing coming because I saw where his hands were placed on her ass.

"Save it Aiden I don't want to hear your bullshit." I pushed our way through the corwd and right when we stepped out the door Spencer right into the bushes.

Great!

I knew we shouldn't have come to the party.

Everything just got messed up and now im standing here holding my girlfriends hair.

Talk about tons of fun.

(A/N: Hahaha dont hate me guys but I like drama. Well I know that I like to write it. LOL. Plus I think that drama makes people get more interested in a story well actually I know that it makes me interested! It gets me involved with the story, but anyways I hope u guys liked the chpt and if not thats ok as well. LOL. Well review and tell me what you think. Thx again for reading!)


	8. Chapter 8

Wats up you guys!!! Well heres another update for u guys!!! Thx again for the responces...its good to kno that theres peeps out there who want to read this FF!! Thx again!!!

**Speechless **

**Spencers POV **

Oh God please make the pounding stop. PLEASE!

I slowly opened my eyes and I noticed that I was laying in Ashleys bed without a shirt on.

What the hell happened last night?

Maybe we should of stayed home like Ashley had said. She must really hate me right now. Damn it Aiden with all of your shots you wanted me to take last night.

"Ash." I called out her name wondering if she was even in the room or not.

No responce.

I got up grabbed some clothes and went to go take a shower. This hangover needs to go away fast because I know I wasn't going to have any kind of argument with Ashley with it. Trust me im sure that im going to be hearing alot from her when I go downstairs.

Hmmm maybe I can just stay in the room all day and just ignore the fact that my girlfriend is going to kill me when she sees me coming down those stairs. Nah it wont work she'll just hunt me down.

xxxx

As soon as I was dressed after a forever long shower I decided that it was time to go downstairs and face what I had coming to me.

Please don't hate me. I kept on repeating in the back of my head.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs and I walked over to the kitchen in search of pills. Losts of them so this headache would just leave me alone. I noticed a bottle of asprin and a water bottle on the counter as soon as I walked in there. Ashley always knew how to take care of me.

Gosh I really screwed up last night. Even though I don't really remember most of the night. But im sure that Ash is going to replay the whole night for me.

I downed the pills and then I walked into the living room to see her curld up into a blanket on the couch watching TV. I took the spot at the other end of the couch and didn't know what to say. She was mad.

"Goodmorning Ash." I tried to start up a conversation so something was said so it woudln't feel so awkward with us sitting there.

She glanced at me and then glanced back at the TV.

Yep she hates me.

"I'm really sorry about last night. I really didn't mean to go overboard like that."

"But you did Spencer." She finally spoke.

"You promised me back home that we would never get that crazy drunk again. You promised!" Her words were cutting into me so deep and I knew that she was right. I promised back in Ohio and here I was in LA breaking it.

"I know, I know and I'm truely sorry." I could feel tears wanting to let out but I didn't want to cry anymore. I'm getting tired of always crying. Thats all I've been doing lately and its getting so old already.

"Why couldn't we just stay home last night?"

"This isn't my home! My home is back in Ohio where you left me." I don't know where the words came from but they came out nonetheless.

Ashley sat up on the couch and she seemed shocked to hear that from me as well but I wasn't going to take them back now. It was the truth and she knew it.

"This is your home Ashley, not mine." I got off the couch and walked to the door. Ashley was right on my heels.

"Spencer where are you going?" She had a hold of my arm and I just needed to get out for awhile and think.

"I need to breathe Ashley." She looked at me with a hurt expression and I hated myself all over again.

"What does that mean Spencer?" She was on the verge of crying.

"I'm just going to go for a walk. I'll be back." Ashleys hand dropped from mine and I walked out the door.

Don't ask me but after hearing her say home it made me think of why I was drinking last night. This is Ashleys home where I can tell that shes going to fit in just right. Where as I am the person who lives thousands of miles away in no mans land. Well compared to here its no mans land. I love it though. It's my home and it will forever be my home. Ashley doesn't even seem like she misses her house over there.

I saw her face expression when we were driving through Hollywood she loved it here and all I am is a memory of her old life. Don't get me wrong I know she loves me and I would never think otherwise but it just hurts to know that shes getting on with her life here without me. Almost like she doesn't need her old life anymore.

I walked and walked shivering because for some reason today decided to be overcast. Yep thats right LA is cold today. Gees I wish I had brought a sweater or something.

Just as I was passing some clothing stores a rain drop hit me. Oh you have got to be kidding me. Now its raining. It's not suppose to rain here. Well thats what people always say on commercials. 'Sunny California.' What a joke.

Well I guess thats what I get for leaving the house and getting into an arguement with Ashley.

Hours went by and I was drenched. Soaked to the bones and Ashley had called about 10 times wondering where I was and when I was going back to the house. So I decided that I would grab a cab back to the house, because I doubt I can find my way back now.

xxxx

I got out of the cab and looked at Ashleys house. My hair dripping down my face and my arms plastered around myself freezing. Only I would get caught in a rain storm in LA.

I walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. I swear within seconds the door goes flying open with a tear stained face looking directly at me. Gawd I hated when she cried.

Ashley pulled me inside and wrapped her arms around me and there I stood in the door way crying into her shoulder. I wanted things to be good with us. I didn't want to argue anymore.

"I love you." I hear Ashley whisper into me and my sobs got louder. I did not deserve this beautiful girl holding me.

"I love you too." I finally let out.

(A/N: Sry you guys its short...but I have to go meet someone right now. Dont worry I'll be sure to tell him its his fault for making me leave the story like this lol!!! I have some cute things coming up. lol hahaha...i can be cute! LOL...anyways I kinda didnt like this chpt but sad to say...writers block is starting to kick in lol...yep i kno bad huh lol...anyways tell me what u think. Thx again for reading!!! Ur awesome!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Ok im at work working on this chpt so it will be ready when I get off of work. Hahaha that hilarious that im using my time over here. I swear Im working hard, or hardly working!!! LOL Enjoy!

**Speechless **

**Ashleys POV **

We're both sitting in my room not saying a word. I mean I want to say so much to her but right now I know that we are content on not saying anything. It's weird but just being here with her makes me breathe just a little more easier.

When she told me that she needed some time to think that made my heart drop. I felt like at that moment that things were never going to be the same again and if you really think about it I guess they aren't.

Im sitting on the floor in front of her looking at her blonde hair fall in front of her face still wet from the rain. She has her knees up to her chest and she has her eyes to the floor. As if she doesn't want to look at me or something.

"I'm sorry if I made you think that I don't need you in my life Spencer because that's not even true. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I know I screwed up with us back in Ohio that got me here. I want things to be ok with us no matter where we are living now. I wont let you think that I don't need you in my life because that's far from the truth. You make me so happy Spencer. Please don't think anything else. I love you."

Spencer looked up at me as I sat there waiting to hear something from her and then I see her blue eyes look at me with so much want and need in them. I made my way over to her and sat down next to her taking her in my arms and pressing my lips to her head.

We sat there for what seemed like forever but then Spence sat up and took my hand into hers playing with my fingers. It made my stomach do some flip flops with just the touch of her.

"Im sorry that I've been acting weird or thinking that you don't need me. I know you love me. I can see it in your eyes whenever I'm around you. Just knowing that I have you in my life makes me so happy Ash. As for last night that was stupid of me and Im sorry that I made you be in that position last night. I should of listened to you about not going to the party, because we all know I can't hold my liquor."

I laughed at the image of Spencer last night and how she threw up all over herself. Spencer looked over at me and gave me a funny look.

"What's so funny?" I continued to laugh at the picture in my head.

"You were so plastered last night. I swear right when I was taking you outside the front door you threw up in the bush. You literally had to many to drink." Spencers face dropped and I brought it back up to me.

"It's ok Spence. You know I love taking care of you and I wouldn't have it any other way." I leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So what happened with my shirt?" Hahaha. I totally forgot about that.

"Right before I got you to my car you threw up again but this time there was no bush and you kind of got it all on your shirt. So I made sure that you were done throwing up before I even let you take a step into my car. So when we got home I took the shirt off and put you in the bed. You were out in no time."

It was apparently time for Spencer to laugh, and did she look so beautiful doing it.

"Now whats so funny?" I asked her wondering what was going through that pretty little head of hers.

"I think you found your new love in LA." I cracked a smile and thought it was hilarious how I was treating my new car. Hey its a Porsche, how do you expect me to treat it.

"I may have but nothing will every be as beautiful as you." Spencer smiled big and so did I.

"I'm sorry but do you think those lines work or something." She was so cute I couldn't help myself. I placed my hands on her face and broughter her into a kiss.

Spencer broke the kiss and I looked at her as if wanting to know why she moved away.

"Ok I guess they work." My smile grew big and I grabbed her face again.

"Shut up and kiss me." Our lips connected and things were good.

I was really glad that we talked about everything that was on our minds. It was like we needed it but we were both afraid to bring up the subjects that were sitting right in front of our faces. I was not going to make that mistake again.

xxxx

A few days had passed and all we had did was hang out at the house enjoying eachothers company.

I've gotten a few phone calls from Madison and Aiden asking how things were going. I told them that things were great. So when they asked us if we wanted to go to Ego with them we looked at eachother and denied. It was actually funny because we both did not want to get into anymore interesting positions.

xxxx

It was Sunday morning and Spencer was already out of bed when I woke up and I could not believe that girl. She acted like we had school or something. Your suppose to sleep in on Winter Vacations and not get up at the butt crack of dawn.

"SPENCER!" I yelled out her name while I layed face flat on my sheets. It was within seconds I hear her walking into the room.

"You rang." I laughed out loud into the bed and I looked up at her.

"Please tell me why you are out of bed so early." Spencer leaned her head to the side and gave me a smile.

Gawd I loved her.

"Well I was trying to make you breakfast but I guess you want anything to eat."

Mmmm. I am hungry. But I don't want to get out of bed. I looked at Spencer with a smile and she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Don't worry I'll bring it up here." Spencer turned around and started walking out the door.

"I love you." I yelled out and she gave me her responce.

"Ya, ya." She loved me.

xxxx

Less then a hour later Spencer and I were in the room eating our breakfast.

"We need to make this house look festive." I looked over at her as I was shuving a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Thats cute Ash. Real sexy." The sarcasm just rolled off her tongue.

"What! I can't help it im hungry." I finished the piece of bacon and then went on with the topic she brought up.

"So what do you want to do?" I shouldn't of said that, because that just brought up so much.

"Well I was thinking that we can go and buy a christmas tree. Then we could go to a few stores and get some decorations and put them all over the house. I want to have a festive Christmas Ash." Hahaha she looks to cute when she pouts.

"Babe whatever you want to do then we can do it." Her smile spread across her face and it definitely brighten up my day.

"Thank you. Kiss. Thank you. Kiss. Thank you." Yep I can definitely get use to this.

(A/N: OK the following chpts will have alil more. I'm still trying to think how everything is going to go. So please try to stick with me on this cause I want it to be good and I don't want to disappoint anyone. Well feel free to leave your reviews and tell me what you think. Thx for the reviews!!! They mean alot!!!)


	10. Chapter 10

Heres the next chpt. I wanted to put them both out together so there was alittle more to read. So i hope you guys like the double bonus. I know that its passed Xmas and New Years but I started this ff late and these events were in it soo please bare wit me on it. Even though I know that there are a few peeps who thinks its weird...SRY!!! Here comes the cute stuff that I said about though lol...hope u guys were paying attention. Enjoy.

**Speechless **

**Spencers POV **

Christmas was definitely my time of the year. I don't know what it is but just the feeling in the atmosphere that makes me so happy inside.

Ashley promised that we would be getting all of our decorations for the house and im so excited.

We've already been to two stores and I've already packed the tiny little car that we are in. I told you I have to go all out for this holiday. Usually I help mom decorate the house but since I'm here for the holidays then I want to make it feel like home.

"Ashley lets get this one." I was jumping up and down clapping my hands together standing in front of a 7" foot tree that looked perfect. Ashley walked over to me laughing at me. I swear that girl loved to laugh at me.

"Stop laughing at me." I said as I hit her on the arm. She flinched back with a big smile on her face.

"I love it when your abusive." She was unbelievable.

xxxx

What seemed like a lifetime of shopping for the day we finally came home with decorations to fill a street and we made Aiden use his dads truck to bring our tree home.

Yep thats right we MADE him. Considering what I heard what had happened at the party he seemed a little weird around me now. So we had him at our feet.

Trying to grope me at a party when im drunk.

What the hell was his problem?

Then not to mention when Ashley told me that this was all happening when she was talking with Madisons cousin outside. Lets just say that I didn't really take that very well but thats in the past and I want to keep it there.

"Where do you guys want it?" Aiden asked as we were getting situated in the house after unloading everything.

I looked around the house and I told him to place it in the corner of the living room. It was HUGE and the lights from outside shinned through it just perfectly. As soon as the tree was up I stood there just thinking about how everything was going to look after I get everything up. Moments later I feel her arms wrap around my waiste as I leaned back loving the touch but also admiring the beautiful tree I picked out.

"Are you happy?" Ashley whispered into my ear and the touch of her lips made me all crazy inside. I turned around and brought her face to me kissing her like we hadn't kissed in years. My eyes were closed so tight and I loved the feeling of having her with me. Please don't ever let me get use to this feeling of being in love. Let it always be a magical moment that will forever surprize me.

"Uhhh...you guys." We both stopped and totally forgot that Aiden was still here. Damn him and ruining the perfect moments.

I looked around Ashley and he stood there with a big smile on his face as if he was just enjoying the show.

Freakin Perv.

"Thanks for your help Aiden. Tell Madison I'll call her later about dinner tomorrow night." Oh did I forget to tell you that we decided to have dinner with them. Yeah I figured that I might as well consider that these were Ashleys friends and I didn't want to be a jealous girlfriend even though I know I am.

Ashley turned to say bye to Aiden and I started to work on the tree. Within a few minutes Ashley came to me and started to kiss on my neck.

"Ash I want to finish everything."

"Ugh you have got to be kidding me right now." I looked at her and I could tell that she was frustrated. Sexually frustrated. Ashley walked away from me and I continued to work on the tree. She was so cute when she would act like she was mad at me. We all know that wasn't going to last long though.

Ashley helped me with alot of the house and we made it so much fun.

Tinsel was tossed everywhere and I chased her around the house trying to tie her up in the Christmas lights. We took pictures of us with reindeer antlers on our heads and it was so precious. Just seeing the bright smile on her face made me light up. We were having fun in decorating the house and I was enjoying every minute of it.

But then again how can you not enjoy being around this girl thats standing in front of me while shes putting the finishing touches on the tree.

"I love you." I said as she turned around with her nose crinkled and my heart pounding in my chest.

"I love you more." Those words never cease to amaze me in anyway. Especially when they come from Ashley Davies. My girlfriend.

xxxx

A hour went by and Ashley was passed out on the couch. She helped me start baking the Christmas cookies but she couldn't stay up long enough to finish them with me. I knew she was so drained from all of the work that we did today that I didn't mind at all. Besides I loved watching her sleep.

I sat on the floor next to the couch watching her sleep as I lightly moved her brown curls away from her face as I could see her better. She was so gorgeous that her beauty just took my breathe away. Yeah I know corny right. Hey if you had her in front of you, you'd be saying some corny lines as well. Trust me on this one.

I looked around the living room and I looked at everything that we had put up. It really felt like Christmas and I loved it. The only thing that was missing was my family. Yeah I know that they can be a pain in my ass but they were still there for me when I needed them the most. They raised me to be the person that I am today. Someone who was not afraid to be who she was. Someone who took chances on everything. No matter what the concequences were. Which lead me to follow my heart when it came to Ashley.

I'd always known that I had loved her, but just like her I never did anything about it because I didn't want to mess things up with her. It would hurt even more if I didn't have her in my life altogether. So yes I thank my parents for making me the person that I am today.

I grabbed my purse off the table and I roamed through it finding the one thing that I wanted right at that moment.

As I pulled out my cell phone I opened it up and scrolled down the list of people I knew and loved. I stopped as I took a glance at Ashley and I pushed the button to call HOME.

"Hi mom-"

(A/N: Hey you guys theres the 10th chpt. I promise to have more for you when I get back from work tomorrow night. I hope u guys are liking it. Thx again for the reviews...u guys are great!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

Yet again another one!! LOL...hope u guys are enjoying it...if not then throw out ideas for me. Thx again for reading.

**Speechless 11 **

**Ashleys POV **

Spencer missed home. She thought that I was fully asleep last night but I wasn't quite there. I layed there listening to her side of the conversation.

_"Hi mom." I tried to see if I could hear Paulas voice on the phone but it was to muffled probably by Spencer so I wouldn't wake up or something. _

_"I know I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry ok, but I needed to be with Ashley." _

_Spencer stopped and I could hear sniffles coming from Spencer and at that moment I wanted to wake up and take her into my arms. _

_Why was Paula being this way to her daughter for? _

_Yeah I know that she has never really accepted us, but come on we've been dating for a year and five months this coming January. You would think that she would of got it by now that Spencer and I are suppose to be. _

_"Please stop yelling. I know I screwed up, you don't have to keep on telling me that." _

_I could feel the blood boiling inside of me and I wanted to make things better for her. I know Spencer loves her whole family even though they can hurt her in some ways like in the past. _

_Spencers sniffling got louder. _

_I officially hated Paula. _

_I opened my eyes and I saw her stairing directly at me and my heart broke. Spencer got up before I had a chance to say anything to her. I sat up on the couch and looked over to the kitchen debating if I should go over there or not. I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now knowing that Spencer was crying. _

_xxxx _

_I sat in the living room for about a good ten minutes when she finally came out but she didn't say anything to me. She just went up the stairs and I was thinking that she was going to the room. I followed her up there and I knew that she had had one of the worse conversations with her mom that she has ever had. _

_Because we all know what the worse conversation was. When she came out to her parents. Yeah that was not a pretty site, and I had front row seats for the whole event. _

_Up in the room Spencer was laying down with her back against me and I could hear the crying coming from her. _

_I walked over to the bed and laid right next to her wrapping my arms around her making sure that she knew that I was there for her if she wanted to talk about things. _

_It was probably around three in the morning when she finally fell asleep and I was glad that she was able to. So I snuggled closer to her and just listened to her breathe. There was no better sound to hear then to hear your girlfriend sleep next to you in your arms. _

I stayed up for the whole night listening to her cry into her pillow and it killed me. She didn't need to be put through this. I know that I can take all of the name calling and accusations but Spencer did not deserve any of it.

"Ash." I heard her voice in front of me. I must of dozed off, because when I woke up she was stairing right at me with her bright blue eyes shinning through to mine making me melt right there.

"Hi." I said as I moved a piece of hair behind her ear. Just as I was pulling away she took my hand and kissed my palm.

"How are you?" She just laid there not saying anything just playing with my fingers as I didn't mind one bit. She had to talk to me though, because I want to help her if I can. I didn't want her to be depressed because her mom has a problem with her being here with me. I mean come on its just for the holidays. I should be the one whos mad. She gets to have Spencer back after the winter break where as I didn't get to have her here with me every single day.

"My mom is so mad." I looked back up at her face and it was blank. I couldn't read what was on her mind and it bugged me.

"What did she say Spence?"

"She said that I shouldn't have left, and she said that she wants me home for christmas." I didn't want to give up Spencer. Not now, its to soon. She decorated the whole house and she had to be here with me to celebrate.

Spence must of been reading my mind because she said what I wanted to hear.

"Don't worry Ash I'm not going back. I came here for you and I'm going to stay here until I know that I have to go back." I was so glad to hear that coming from her.

"Im really sorry that your mom is being like this Spencer. If I could change how she feels about me then I would do it in a heart beat you know that."

"Ash I know. Things right now are just so messed up with my parents and I just added more problems to it. She was literally yelling at me last night and it hurt to know that they were mad at me. But I had to come here. I had to see you. It was my fault that I wasn't there when you left so I knew that I had to make things better with us other wise I was going to be so miserable."

I could see the hurt in her eyes and it made me hurt as well. She loved this holiday and I wanted to make sure that she gets everything she wants this christmas.

Thats a promise!

xxxx

Aiden, Madison, Spencer and I sat in a both in the Spaghetti Factory sitting there talking with eachother.

The whole time there I knew that I had to tell Madison about the big plan that I have made for Spencers christmas present. Lets just say that it was going to take alot to get everything perfect for her but I was willing to pull out everything that I had to make it happen.

"So how's your stay been in LA Spencer?" Madison asked as I sat there with our hands intertwined with eachother.

"Uh...its been good. Thanks for asking Madison." Madison smiled as if she had just did something good for the day. I swear that girl had some nerve sometimes.

"Babe I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Perfect!

Spencer leaned over gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then went to the bathroom. That gave me some time to tell Aiden and Madison about the plan I had for Spencer.

xxxx

So I got them to agree to help me out and they were all willing to do it to. I was so glad that I made some friends here in LA. I swear I would be lost right now.

Within a few minutes later Spencer had came back to the table and I smiled so wide when she got back.

"Where you guys talking about me?" I let out a small laugh and just placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Babe we all know that I can't stop talking about you. Come on lets order already. I'm starving."

I glanced up at Madison and she gave me a smirk and I knew that everything was going to work out just right.

(A/N: So what do you guys think the surprise gift is??? Well leave the love and tell me what you think!!! Thx again for the reviews!!!)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey you guys the surpirse might be in this chpt. But I haven't made up my mind so we will see lol. I hope u guys are liking it, and if u aint feel free to tell me. Enjoy!

**Speechless 12 **

**Spencers POV **

Can you say weird?

Because that's exactly how Ashley has been acting lately. Shes been really sweet to me, helping out with everything that I'm trying to get ready for christmas in two days, and she's always smiling.

I think she has something up her sleeve and she's keeping it a secret from me. Hmm maybe it has to do with something for christmas. One can only hope it was something shiny and beautiful.

Just kidding I know that Ashley would never get me a ring. Come on it's to soon for anything like that. We are still Seniors and we had planned on going to college together. Of course that was before she was shipped off to California. Now I wasn't quite sure what her intentions are for college in Ohio.

I guess only time will tell. Right.

I've been racking my brains and trying to decide what I want to get for Ashley for christmas. Of course she busted out with her same words as always and told me not to get her anything. Hahaha. That was crap because she knew that I would not just get her nothing for christmas. That was not me and she knew it too.

I have exactly two days to come up with an awesome gift and I need help doing it.

Jaimie!

xxxx

"Oh so now you call me. After all this time that has gone by and you didn't even call me to tell your bestfriend that everything was going great." Jaimie just went off the handle with me when I called her that afternoon while Ashley went out with Madison to go shopping. That wasn't really fare because she had someone to shop with but I had no one. I have to resort to talking with my bestfriend on the phone while asking her if this would be good for Ashley.

Jaimie has known both Ashley and I the same amount of time. So she knew us pretty well. I know that she would be able to help me with the shopping for Ashley. I swear this girl was going to be the death of me one way or another.

"I'm sorry. I know that I didn't give you a call when everything got situated with Ashley and me. Things just got really complicated and I promise that I'll give you more info on it when I get home but right now you have to help me get a gift for Ashley."

The phone was quiet.

"Jaimie." Nothing.

"You mean that you called me to help you find a gift for your girlfriend and you don't even come out and say hi first."

Oops.

"Jaimie I'm sorry! Hi." I tried to redeem myself because I could tell that I had hurt her feelings but she knew that I didn't mean to.

"Whatever Spencer. What do you need my help with?" I guess I was going to have to deal with the way that she is now.

"Ok I need to get Ashley a really good present and I need some help. I feel like lost with what to get her and I don't want to mess this up, because for some reason I know that she has something big for me. Of course she's trying to act like there isn't anything going on but I know she is lying. I'm not stupid I know her."

"You are to much Spencer. You know that Ashley will love anything that you get her."

"That's the thing Jaimie I don't want it to be like any other present that I've given her before. I want it to be special and something that she will always remember."

I sat there on the couch with my legs crossed and I was trying to think of what to get her. Jaimie was silent on the other line and I knew that she was trying to think as well.

"Get her a promise ring." Promise Ring.

I know I was thinking that Ash would never get that for me but that didn't mean that I wouldn't do it for her.

Would she like it?

Would she think something more of the gift?

Ahhh.

"Spencer you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. I'm just contiplating whether or not I should get it for her."

"You love her don't you?" Of course I do but its not that simple. I know Ashley and I know how she's been in the past with her other relationships.

"I'm scared. I'm scared that she's going to turn down the present and I'm going to be standing there looking like an idiot." I don't know how I would be able to deal with that.

"Well then get her something else. But honestly Spencer if you love her that much and plan on being with her for the rest of you life then I think that a promise ring will be just right for the both of you. Your not saying that you want her to marry you right now, your just stating that you promise to forever love her. If things happen more down the road then great, but if not then its your guys decision."

She was so right about it all. I'm so glad that I decided to give her a phone call and talk to her about this. I swear she was the best when it came to things between Ashley and I. Jaimie always knew what to say whether we liked to hear it or not.

xxxx

I stayed on the phone with Jaimie for about an hour and then I got ready to leave when Ashley came home with Madison.

I had my purse in my hand with Ashleys keys in the other hand.

"Hey babe where are you going?" Ashley asked as she came over to me and put her hands on my waiste giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I'm just going out. I'll be back." I told her about to walk out the door.

Ashley still had a hold of my hand.

"You want me to go with you?" She gave me a pouty face trying to make me change my mind. It was not going to work. Even though I do love that face she always gives me when she can't have things her way.

"Nah I'm good. I'll be back in awhile." I pulled her to me and I kissed her long and hard. When I parted from her I walked out the door and I heard her yelling, 'I love you'.

Love you too. I said as I was getting into her Porsche.

Oh yeah I love this car so much.

xxxx

Four department stores. Three jewler stores. Two shoe stores. One drive thru for dinner.

Ashley called me about thrity minutes ago to tell me to pick up dinner for us tonight. I swear we need to stop eating this fast food and cook something. You better believe that she is going to help me cook christmas dinner.

The traffic was rediculous and I was so wishing for the small town traffic back home so I wouldn't have to wait in traffic for about an hour in a half.

LA traffic was not something to mess with thats for sure.

xxxx

We sat at home and I had managed to get the presents in a private place so she wouldn't see what I had got her until I have a chance to wrap everything. I seriously hope that she likes the ring. I swear that thing cost more then an arm and a leg.

Good thing I know how to save. Unlike Ashely. That girl can spend tons of money and not even pay attention to what she just spent.

Everytime I would look towards her she would be smiling at me and I didn't know what was her problem. Personally I don't care what it is because I know that its coming from Ashley so it has to be something special.

xxxx

"What are you thinking about?" Ashley asked me.

It was the night before christmas eve and I was sitting there on the couch laying against Ashley as we listened to christmas music.

For as long as I could remember the original christmas songs were the ones that I loved to listen to the most. So of course Ashley already knew that so she had the CD waiting for me as we layed there enjoying eachothers company.

"I'm just thinking." I was kind of quiet that night because I had my family on my mind and I didn't want to bring it up to Ashley so I just didn't say anything.

"Are you thinking of your family?" Damn she was good.

"I just miss them." I quickly kept going because I didn't want Ashley to get the wrong idea as if I didn't want to be here with her.

"Not that I want to be anywhere else Ash, because you know me I want to be here with you." I swear I was going a mile a minute. She shut me up with a kiss. And what a great kiss it was.

When she finally broke the kiss I leaned back against her chest and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I spoke softly to her. Ashley lifted my head up so I would be staring directly at her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Spencer. I love you and that's all that matters." I went closer to her taking her mouth into mine as we laid there exploring eachother. I moved my mouth over to her ear and whispered to her making her shiver below me.

"Let's go up stairs." With a quickness Ashley had pushed me up and jumped off the couch dragging me along with her.

Wow! I think someone want's some.

Bad.

I couldn't control my laughter as she was pulling me upstairs and I had to stop her.

"Spencer what's so funny?" I looked up at Ashleys face and it made me sit down on the stairs holding my stomache while laughing like I had never laughed before.

"Spencer!" She sat down next to me on the step and I looked at her and I saw so much want and need to be with me.

How could I deny her the need?

I got up from the stairs and I grabbed her hand and made her follow me up to the room. Ashley still looked lost but it was the most cutest thing ever.

Ashley and I made it up to her room. I locked the door behind me and when I turned back around to look at Ashley she went at me.

Ashley pushed me against the wall taking charge of the evening. Her hands were reaching underneath my shirt playing with it as if saying she wanted it off. I read her mind and I broke our kiss to take off my shirt for her and then she brought me over to the bed. I laid back as she laid down with me while kissing my neck.

I loved the feeling that she gave me and just the pure pleasure that it brought I let out a moan of joy.

"Specner." She whispered so low in between kisses.

"Ash" I said in between kisses.

We both stopped taking a breather and we looked directly into eachother eyes. It was as if we were reading eachothers minds or something because we said it at the same time.

"I love you."

"I love you."

xxxx

I'm pretty sure you know what happened after all of that talk.

Yep we went at it.

Hahaha well those would be Ashleys words.

As for me I would of said we made love.

I'm laying in bed right now wrapped up in my sheet with Ashleys arm drapped over my waiste snuggled against my body.

She just made me so happy and now it was christmas eve.

One day before christmas and I just can't wait.

(A/N: Hey you guys I know that I said that the surprise would be in this one...but it didn't work out that way. I hope u guys forgive me but it will be in the next one!!! PROMISE!!! Also sorry for the delay...i've been alittle out of it lately. Don't kno what it is but I got really side tracked. Well tell me wat you think!! Thx for reading...ur awesome!!!)


	13. Chapter 13

It's currently 256 in the morning and this is the third night in a row I have not been able to see...I think it has something to do with my COLD...hahaha yeah im sick AGAIN!!! Well sorry for the delays...heres your post!!!

**Speechless **

**Ashleys POV **

I think I'm the luckest person alive right now. I'm laying in bed next to the most gorgeous blonde there is and I couldn't be anymore happier then I am right now. I don't know what it is but she makes me so happy.

I snuggled up closer to Spencer as we laid there in bed. Last night was wonderful and just to have her beside me made me tingle inside. She was my definition of perfect. I'm so in love with this girl that it's not even funny.

I glanced up at the clock and it was almost eight in the morning and I knew that Spencers surprise was suppose to come shortly. I figured she can get it early because I can't stand to keep on hiding it from her. I know she knows there is something going on but she hasn't said anything about it. She's definietly sly like that, that's for sure.

"Ash are you up already?" I hear Spencer whisper out in annoyance that I was up so early.

I squeezed her tighter to me and I could feel her get more comfortable in my arms.

"I can't help not being awake when you sleep. You look so precious and you make me smile."

Hahaha. I was definitely laying it on thick this morning.

A second later Spencer turned around to face me and gave me her beautiful smile that just brighten up the whole room.

"Ash you don't have to suck up to me. If you wanted to have sex again you could of just asked."

It was my turn to let the face drop.

Who was making the moves now?

Spencer leaned in and kissed me so softly and sexxy like.

Mmmmm I loved this so much.

Ding Dong.

Damn it! It had to be right on time didn't it. It couldn't wait like another hour could it.

Spencer broke away from our kissing and gave me a strange look while I still wanted to feel her lips on mine.

"Who's that so early in the morning?" Spencer asked me as she looked like she was frustrated that someone had to interrupt us and I knew exactly how she felt.

"Babe can you get that for me please." Spencer gave me a weird look but got up anyways.

I watched her walk around the room in the buff.

Yes I said in the buff.

And what a gorgeous sight it was.

As soon as she walked out the door I quickly jumped out of bed grabbed clothes and then went to the top of the stairs and watched her open up the front door.

Thats when I hear it. Both Spencer and Paula screaming in joy. I knew how much Spencer had wanted to be with her family during the holidays because that's the type of person that Spencer was. Family made her who she is today and I love them all for it, so I had to bring the whole crew over here for Christmas.

Sweet surprise huh.

I walked down the stairs and I was greeted with smiles and hugs all around me. It made me so happy to see Spencer happy. I seriously don't know what I would do without this girl in my life.

Oh yeah here comes the other surprise walking through the door. Of course she had to be slow and be the last one to come in.

There stood Jaimie.

Spencers and my bestfriend.

I totally had her promise not to tell Spence what I was doing because I wanted it all to be a surprise.

As soon as Spencer saw Jaimie she leaped into her arms and it was so cute to see her so excited like this.

I did good. I did really good.

"Ashley you did this all?" Spencer said as she turned around with a goofy smile spread across her face.

My arms go up and I gave her a smile.

"Surprise!"

Spencer made her way to me and gave me the death grip. Just kidding she was really hugging me. At least I think she is, but then again why am I losing feeling in my head for.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." I loved hearing her say that as she planted a big kiss on me.

Yeah kind of had to brake that off considering we had everyone in her family watching us now.

There goes are alone time in the house.

Please tell me why I did this again?

I glanced at her and smiled to myself.

Yeah I know why I did it now.

xxxx

"Ash you so pulled all of this off." Yeah I sure did didn't I.

I had Aiden and Madison go and pick up everyone from the airport at six in the morning and then drop them off at the house. I swear they were awesome even though they can get on my nerves every once in awhile. Oh well what do you expect everyone to be perfect. Ha! Not by far.

Jaimie and I were sitting on the couch talking while Spencer was giving her family a tour of the house and where they would be staying. Good thing I got those rooms made up while Spencer was out shopping.

"I'm so happy you were able to make it Jaimie. It makes it feel like home when I have my girlfriend and my bestfriend here with me."

Jaimie smiled and then hit me on the shoulder.

"Ouch. What was that for?" I swear that women loved to beat me.

"When the hell did you get so sappy on me?" I couldn't help not laughing. She was definietly a crack up.

"Blame that on your other bestfriend."

Enters Spencer.

"Blame me for what?" Yep I'm dead.

I tilted my head back stairing at her with a smile.

"Nothing babe."

"Liar." Damn it Jaimie your suppose to be playing along.

"I asked her when did she get so sappy and she said to blame it on you." Spencer smiled big and shook her head.

"Baby I love you." Now was a good time to suck up while I had the chance.

Spencer came over to me and leaned down to kiss me and lets just say I was not expecting that at all.

Whack!

But that I was expecting. Spencer hit me on my shoulder as her family walked in from their rooms.

I looked back at Jaimie who had a smirk on her face and I was rubbing my arm trying to get the feeling back into it. I swear Spencer knew how to hit.

"Please tell me why I invited you again?" Jaimies smirk turned into a wide grin.

"Hahaha. Because you love me and can't stand being away from me." She was so full of it. But I guess she was right.

"I hate you." I mouthed to her.

"Love ya more bitch." Just her comment made me bust out laughing.

xxxx

After Spencer and I had gotten ready for the day we hoped into the cars and went on a shopping spree.

I pretty much already got everyone that was at the house a present but I still felt like I needed to get something else. Or maybe I just like to shop. Yeah that could be it to.

"So what did you get Spence for christmas. I mean besides all of us."

Jaimie and I were walking around the mall looking at different stores. I convinced Spencer to go with her family and spend some time with them.

Ya I know. What a sweet girlfriend I am. It's ok you don't have to say it. Well I mean if you want to then by all means please say it.

"Do you really want to know?" I looked at Jaimie waiting to hear her answer.

"Hello. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. I swear Ashley I think the sun is getting to you already and you haven't even been here that long."

A laugh came out of me and then I looked to the floor as if I was nervous to tell her this.

"Do you think it's to early to give her a promise ring." That's where she did a dead stop. What was wrong with her? Her face had dropped to the floor and her mouth was hanging wide open.

I wish I had a camera right now.

"Is it to much? Should I take it back?" Her look was making me panic and I didn't know if what I got was a good thing or a bad thing.

Damn it Jaimie talk to me.

"No, no Ash it's perfect." She finally smiled and I thought she was the weirdest person I have known. Other then me, but I guess that's why we are bestfriends right.

We conitnued to walk and I was still thinking about the ring.

"I really hope she likes it Jaimie."

"Trust me Ashely. She will love it." Both of our faces expressions changed for the better.

I looked straight ahead and I spotted her. My girlfriend. All smiles and I knew I made her so happy.

(A/N: Ok I was going to have the gifts in this chpt but I'm alil out of it considering it is 420 in the morning and I haven't gotten any sleep. So I really hope u guys liked it!! If it sucked then im sorry!!! Plzz leave the love!!!)


	14. Chapter 14

Heres another chpt for you guys because I feel bad that I waited so long to give you that last one! Enjoy! N thank you to all of the Reviews!!! U guys rock!!!

**Speechless **

**Spencers POV **

I don't think that I could be anymore happier than I am right now. Ashley sure went all out for me this christmas just so I could have my family here with me. Then to top it off she brings our bestfriend out to California as well. I had all of my love ones in this house and I couldn't ask for more.

Look at her sitting there with her brown curls pulled to one side and the way she smiles with that adorable crinkle in the nose. No one can compare to one Ashley Davies. She is my world and my everything.

xxxx

It was late that evening and we were all gathered in the living room telling old stories. And guess who they are all about?

Me.

Mom felt that she had the need to share some of my most embarrising moments or something.

"I believe it was in the 3rd grade-" I had to stop her she couldn't tell that story.

"Mom stop with the stories."

I was sitting next to Ashley and Jaimie on the couch.

"No. Mrs. C. please keep going I want to hear the story." I looked over at Ash and all she could do is smile at me. I swear if I didn't love her as much as I do then I would of kept on protesting.

"Ok I'll keep going. I was working in Spencers class that day and she had to go to the restroom. Well she got up to go to the restroom while I was working on some kind of arts and craft with the kids and within five minutes later Spencer comes running into the class screaming, 'there's a monster in the bathroom, theres a monster in the bathroom.' She ran around the room with her hands above her head in a rage and all the kids laughed there heads off. So I go into the bathroom to see what she was talking about and when I get in there there's a raccon in the corner of the stale. Till this day I'm telling you Spencer has a phobia of racoons."

Of course I hear laughter fill the room as Ashley looks over at me and I just move my head away. I hated when they talked about me as if I'm just a joke.

"Aww babe that was cute. Are you really afraid of racoons?" Ashley wrapped her arms around my waiste trying to get me to look at her.

"You didn't see those racoons eyes Ash. I swear they were like about to come after me or something."

Ashley looked at me as if she was trying to control her laughter at me but failed miserably because she just let it out.

"Or mom what about that time-" I look over to Glen and I was not going to take it anymore.

"Say one word Glen and you will wish I wasn't your sister. We all know I know alot of things about you that would be humiliating to you so I would not keep that sentence going."

Glen and I looked at eachother and he knew I was not lying about knowing tons of things about him and some of the things he has gotten himself into. Glen backed down and the room got kind of quiet. I guess I killed the laughing at Spencer moment.

Oh well.

"Well girl's your father and I are going to head to bed now. I want to wrap the presents before tomorrow morning. So goodnight to the both of you."

Mom came up to me and gave me a kiss and a hug. She then went over to Ash and wrapped her arms around her. It was so cute to see my mom and my girlfriend actually getting along. Lets just say that nobody would of ever predicted this at all.

"Thank you for flying us out here Ashley. It's means the world to me to be here my daughter and you for the holidays. You know you're apart of the family right."

I looked over at Ashley and she nodded her head yes. I smiled when I saw a smile spread across her face.

Dad said goodnight and headed off to bed as well. The boys stayed up with us while we watched a movie.

Ashley was cuddled up on my side as I looked at her face expression, then over to Jaimies, next Clays, and finally Glens. I was so happy that they were all here. I leaned down and kissed the top of Ashleys head. She looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Everything ok?" I leaned down and kissed her so softly on the lips.

"Everything's perfect Ash." I said as I slowly removed myself from her lips.

Everything was perfect.

xxxx

Christmas Day.

I was up before Ashley was and I was so excited. I looked at Ashley as she laid there all peaceful and angelic looking. How can I ever wake her up when she looks that beautiful?

Oh that's right like this.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I was jumping up and down on the bed making sure she knew I meant business.

"Spencer! What is going on?" Ashley had her eyes half way opened and a confused look on her face.

"Wake up silly it's time to open presents." I jumped off the bed and decided to give the whole house a wake up call.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I went running down the hall banging on the doors to make sure everyone heard me.

I then ran downstairs to the christmas tree and I felt like a little kid all over again. I couldn't help it that this was my favorite holiday.

I waited by the tree as everyone came walking in all drowsy and disoriented. Haha they looked funny.

"Come on you guys presents."

"Spencer what's your deal? Couldn't you have waited until people actually woke up on their own?" Glen asked me as he sat down on the couch about to pass out again.

"Come on Glen you know me better then that and I always have to get everyone up at the same time other wise it's no fun."

So here we were all gathered around the tree passing out presents to eachother and I had bought Ashley a really cute Coach purse that she was eyeing at the mall that she decided not to get it. Why I have no clue, but I got it anyways. Then I bought her some really cute tops that I knew would go with her. To top it off I had the ring inside a music box that was so cute. Of course I waited to give that to her last.

I saw Glens face when he saw the Wii that Ashley and I got him. He said that he couldn't wait to play Guitar Hero on it. Of course you know Ashley, she said that she wanted to challenge him. That only meant war between those two. It won't be pretty.

Then Ash and I got Clay a telescope that he had been wanting. Because apparently theres this new girl at school that he has his eyes on and she loves astronomy. Hahaha so we thought we would help him out.

I got my parents dinner and movie passes for over here in LA. I mean seriously I kind of had no clue what to get them exactly so I was just hoping this would do. Of course they have to go out sometime this week before they head home. Trust me I'll make sure to get them out of the house so Ashley and I can have some US time.

Ashley and I got Jaimie a new snowboard. That was one thing that Jaimie loved to do was Snowboard. Of course she tried to get me out there with them two but I knew that it would be danger if I stepped out there not having a clue what to do so I always let them go by theirselves. Trust me it was better that way.

Ashley and I had sat there towards the side of everyone and I could tell on her face that she was nervous about something. I mean I know that I was nervous as well. Come on I was about to give my girlfriend a promise ring that could either make us or break us. Talk about a heart attack waiting to happen.

Please let this go well.

"Ash I have something else for you." I got up from the floor went behind the tree and I had stashed the music box back there waiting for the right time to give it to her.

"I have one more thing for you to Spence." Wow aren't we so cute.

"Ash you've already given me so much you didn't have to get me anything else."

Ashley and I looked at eachother straight in the eyes and I was melting into her gaze. She was so beautiful.

We handed eachother our gifts and I paused so I could see Ashleys face expression as she figured out what it was.

"Go ahead and open yours first." I told her as I noticed everyone coming in close to all of us. Did they know about the ring?

Damn it Jaimie! Remind me to kill her later.

I watched as Ashley tore off the paper and brought out a music box that had a guitar on the top of it and her smile made me smile.

"Babe I love it."

"That's not all." I tell her before she went to give me a hug.

"Look inside."

Just then Ashley opened the box and it was like the world stopped. I couldn't breathe and with the look on Ashleys face she couldn't breathe as well.

Please say something. Please say something.

Don't let me lose you.

I see a tear fall from her face and more came with it.

Why was she crying for?

"Ash, baby whats wrong?" I got closer to her trying to see if she was ok.

She looked at me and it was like she had fallen in love with me all over again.

She grabbed my face and kissed me so passionately. I didn't care if anyone was in the room I loved this girl and I knew from this reaction that she loved the ring.

When we finally broke from the kiss I smiled at her and grabbed the ring from her and placed it on her finger.

"It's a Promise Ring. I promise always and forever to love you in our lives together. No matter what."

More tears came from her as she looked at the ring that I placed there and then she looked at the present she gave me.

I'm guessing she wants me to open mine now.

I tore off the wrapping and what stood in front of me was a plain white box. I continued to open that box which lead me to a tiny red velvet box.

My heart stopped and I was so nervous to open it.

Was it what I think it is?

Could she had really gotten me what I had wanted for some time now?

As I lifted up the box I hear my mom gasp for air as I felt the air leave my lungs as well. It was so beautiful, and my girlfriend had gotten it for me.

As the tears ran down my cheeks now I looked at Ash wanting nothing more then to take her right there and then. Let me tell you it would of happened to if I didn't have about ten eyes stairing at me.

Ashley grabbed the ring and placed it on my finger and kissed my hand while never losing eye contact with me.

"I love you Spencer and no matter what the world throws in our face I will always and forever love you. Unconditionally. You make me a better person and I don't know where I would be with out you in my life. Thank you for being mine. Thank you for loving me." I leaped into her arms and sobs just came pouring out knowing they were tears of joy.

Was I really wearing a Promise Ring?

Did we really get eachother a ring?

Please some one pinch me because I think I'm dreaming.

I looked into her beautiful eyes and knew that I was not dreaming, This was all real.

(A/N: Ok theres that post! I have one more post for the Christmas scene but after that things will go alittle faster. Not to fast but fast enough to catch up with the time we are in now lol hahaha! Hope you guys liked it!!! Be sure to leave the love...i really appreciate all ur comments! They make me happy :) Thx again!!!)


	15. Chapter 15

As promised to Not N2 Labels here's another chpt!!! LOL...I hope everyone is enjoying this. I have some interesting things coming up and some might like it but some might not. Hahaha but thats the way I write. It has to be interesting, right? Otherwise its just this big bore of a story and thats not me. So thx for reading!!!

**Speechless 15 **

**Ashleys POV **

Who would of guessed that Spencer would of gotten me a Promise Ring? Because I was sure shocked as hell when I opened that music box that she gave me. It was like everything changed for me and I was now promised to her forever. Trust me I was on cloud nine and there was no bringing me down from this place.

We were all getting Christmas dinner ready in the kitchen.

Hahaha.

I lied.

Paula, Arthur, and Spencer were in the kitchen cooking dinner. The rest of us were in the living room playing Glens Wii and let me tell you I was killing him.

Spencer tried to get me to come and help out, because for some reason I had promised a few days ago to help cook but I don't remember that at all.

It wasn't me she was talking to, because I can't recall that moment.

Spencer says that I have selective memory. Which is where I can remember the things that I want to but the ones that I don't enjoy then they are the ones that I forget. Hahaha I have no clue what she is talking about. Man I love her.

So instead I'm in here with the guys and Jaimie playing Guitar Hero III.

I can sure smell the food in the kitchen though and playing this game about a million times is making me hungry.

After I kicked Glens ass again I let Jaimie play him and I went walking into the kitchen to see how everything was looking. Of course that meant that I was going to try to sneek some food before dinner. I can't help it I'm starving now.

"Everything smells so good in here." I said as I placed my arms around Spencers waiste and looked at all the food that was cookng on the stove. Hmmm I should probably use this thing more often, because it sure can make some good things on here that's for sure.

"Are you hungry?" Spencer asked me as she leaned back on me as I nibbled on her neck loving the feeling being next to her.

"Baby I'm starving." I said as I pulled away from her.

Spencer broke away from my grip and then turned to me.

"Good. Because it's probably going to be another thirty minutes." She smiled and I was shocked.

Please don't tell me that it was literally going to take that long to finish with the rest of the food. I don't think that I can stand to be without food for that long.

Spencer was reading my face expressions as I stood there about to complain that I was REALLY hungry. Maybe she'll get the hint and give me some.

"You won't die Ashley. You can live for another thirty minutes." I put on my pouty face to see if that would work but it didn't.

So much for getting my own way. Just as I was leaving Spencer hit me on the ass and I jumped.

I turned around to see her smiling from ear to ear. Damn she knows how to turn me on.

I was no longer hungry for food. I was hungry for Spencer.

xxxx

"You guys dinners ready." I heard Paula yell from the kitchen. I swear I think I was the first one to jump out of my seat and run towards the dining room. I couldn't help it I needed food, and then afterwards I'm going to have to convince Spencer for dessert.

We were all seated around the table and I knew exactly what was coming next.

The Prayer.

Don't get me wrong I don't mind it, but I don't really do it.

My family is never really around me so I don't have an excuse to do all of that. But then again even if they were around I doubt they would do it anyways.

"Who would like to say grace?" I quickly put my head down and grabbed a hold of Spencers and Clays hand. Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me.

"I'll do it Paula." Yess! What a great dad. Taking one for the team I can see.

"Lord-." Arthur was cut off by my father yelling through the house.

Wait...DAD!

I jumped out of my seat and ran to the front door with a big smile on my face.

He was home. He was actually home.

I ran into his arms and he hugged me so tight and I returned the greeting. I was so happy to see him here. I didn't think that he was going to come home over the holidays. He had told me a few weeks ago that he would be gone all the way up until the end of January.

Yeah I know long huh.

But he was really here in front of me with his best smile on that just made my year.

"Dad I didn't think that you were going to be here this christmas."

Not that I'm questioning him being here I'm just shocked that's all.

"I couldn't be away from my baby girl on christmas no matter what tour I was on." I hugged him again not wanting to ever let him go. I know me and him never really get to spend that much time together but the time that we did spend we spent it having as much fun as possible.

When it came to Raife Davies there was nothing that we didn't do that didn't involve fun in it.

I finally looked back and the whole family was standing there.

"Dad this is Arthur and Paula Carlin. They are Spencers parents and this is her brothers Glen and Clay. Of course you can't forget Jaimie, Spencers and my bestfriend back in Ohio."

Everyone shook hands and said their hellos. I was just beaming with so much happiness and I still couldn't believe that my daddy was actually home to spend time with me. His daughter.

Spencer came over to me while everyone was talking and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her in.

"Your really happy aren't you?" Spencer asked me with a gleam in her eye.

"I have everyone I want here Spencer and I couldn't be anymore happier." I stared down at her lips wanting to come into a kiss but she read my mind first and brought her lips to me.

It was a really great moment, and no one can take that away from me.

"Ughh huh." I heard my dad and I looked towards everyone as they stood there viewing out public display of affection. I can't help it she's hot. How can you not want to kiss her.

"Do I get a hug Spencer?" Dad said as I let her go and she went into his arms as I loved to see my dad and my girlfriend be so close. But that was my dad he loved everyone and anyone. Didn't matter who you were he could get along with you.

That's what I loved about him. When I came out it didn't phase him at all. He looked at me and then smiled as he gave me a hug.

Then he said to me, 'your my daughter right.' Of course I shook my head yes. 'Well then I love you and no matter who you love doesn't make a difference to me.'

He's always been there for me when I needed him the most. I mean yeah he was gone most of my life but if I needed him then he would make some way to get to me.

So I stood there and smiled at the sight of my father talking with Spencer as he turned around and smiled at me.

"Ash I kind of have a surprise for you in the car." He got me a surprise! That is so awesome.

"Really can I go and get it." I was about to walk towards the door when he stopped me.

"No. No I'll go and get it. I'll be right back ok." He gave me another smile and then left to go to the car. Spencer grabbed my hand and laced our fingers as we all stood by the door waiting to see what my father had brought me for christmas.

Man this has got to be something good, because the last gift he gave me was my Porsche and that thing is my baby. Next to Spencer of course. Hehe.

Everyone looked towards the door as it opened including me and there he stood with a girl with dark brown hair and looked like she could be my age or something.

I didn't know who she was. Should I know?

Spencer leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Who is that Ash?" I wish I knew.

I shrugged my shoulders not having a clue.

"Ashley. Baby. I would like you to meet your sister Kyla."

My hand dropped from Spencers hand and my mouth did the same. You have got to be kidding me.

If she was my sister then that means that he was having an affair with someone else when he was still with my mother. Don't get me wrong I can careless but still the thought made me mad.

I couldn't grasp any of this that was thrown at me just now. You have got to be kidding me. I've had a sister all of this time and now he decides to make her known to me.

The tears came and I didn't even know they were falling. I could hear someone saying my name but I couldn't respond. I didn't want to respond. I didn't want to be here. All my life he lied to me and now he expects to come around and spring this on me.

Hell no.

With out so much of a word to anyone. I walked away from everyone grabbed my purse and walked out the house.

Spencer was following me the whole time trying to get me to talk to her but I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

Everything was perfect until he had to come and ruin everything. How did he expect me to take this news? Jump up and down overly joyed that I had a sister or something. I don't think so.

"Ashley!" She was standing in front of my car not letting me get in and I was getting upset. I didn't want to get upset at her but she wasn't letting me leave.

"Spencer get out of my way. Spencer!" More and more tears poured as she stood there not letting me budge.

"I'm not letting you leave. Please just talk to me." I had to leave. I had to get away.

Spencer went to put her arms around me to try and hug me but I pushed her off of me and I quickly got into my car as I pulled out of the driveway stairing at her stand there with her arms across her chest and tears streaming down her red cheeks. It hurt to see that but I had to get away.

How can you trust someone who was lied to you most of your life?

How do you just look past it and go on with things?

He was suppose to be my dad. The one person that I could actually trust because we all know I can't trust my mom with anything.

This was so frustrating and I couldn't do anything about it.

What was going to happen now?

(A/N: So theres the drama that I had said was coming. Of course thats not all of it. Please tell me what you thought of the chpt! Thx again for the reviews!!! I love them!!!)


	16. Chapter 16

Today I actually feel better. After what seem's like a year of having this cold. Well heres another chpt for you guys!!! It's been awesome getting reviews from you guys. So please keep them coming. Thx again!!! xD

**Speechless **

**Spencer POV **

Did that just happen?

Ashleys dad comes back home to only make things worse for her and now I'm stuck outside stunned at the fact that Ashley didn't want me to be near her as shes going through all of this alone.

I hate when she pushes me away it just makes me feel like there is nothing I can do or say that will make her feel better about what is going on.

It's been a hour since she stormed out of the house and I'm in her room listening to music just trying to get a hold of Ashley on the phone but shes not picking up her phone. I wish she would just talk to me. I hate feeling like this.

_"Spencer come on let's go inside." My mom was standing next to me as I was just waiting there in the driveway hoping that she would come back soon but it's been thirty minutes since she's left the house. _

_"Mom I don't know what to do." She warpped her arms around me and hugged me as I stood there stiff and almost paralized at everything. _

_"You have to let her come to you. You know Ashley she has a mind of her own and when she get's upset she doesn't really know how to deal with it so she runs. Just give her some time." I let mom walk me back into the house and everyone was sitting in the living room. _

_I looked over at Kyla and Raife not really grasping on the fact that Ashley actually has a sister and her dad has been hiding her. Who does something like that? _

_I didn't want to deal with all of the questions so I went straight up to Ashleys room and I locked it. _

There was a knock on the door. I really didn't want to answer it but I decided to anyways.

Jaimie stood there as I opened up the door.

"Can I come in?" I moved out of the way and opened up the door for her to walk through.

"How are you doing?" I sat down on the floor against the bed and she sat down right next to me.

"Honestly I don't really know. I would feel better if Ashley was here talking to me about this, but the fact that she's pushing me away really hurts."

I laid my head on Jaimies shoulder as she sat there with me.

"Spence we all know that Ashley can't take drama and when it comes around she just bails. I wish she was different but that's Ashley and we just have to be there for her when she does come around."

The whole time Jaimie was talking to me I was playing with the ring that Ashley gave me on my finger. This was big and I knew that I was going to have to be there for her when she's ready to talk.

xxxx

Jaimie stayed and talked to me for about an hour and then she decided that she would let me get some sleep. Of course I was already convinced that I probably wouldn't get any real sleep until Ashley got home.

Time went by really slow as I laid there in the room. I glanced over at the clock and it was 11:37 p.m. Just as my eyes were going to close my phone goes off and it's Ashleys ring tone.

"Ash?" I laid there waiting for her to respond to me but she hasn't said anything yet.

"Ashley please come home. Please I need you to be here with me." I was starting to choke on my tears as it was still silent on the other line.

The next minute I hear nothing but sobs come from her side and it broke my heart in two. I need to be with her. I need to be holding her right now letting her know that I'm always going to be there for her.

"Baby please tell me where you are so I can come and get you." Still nothing but crying over the phone.

"Your scaring me Ash and I don't know what to do if you don't talk to me. Please talk to me. I love you." My tears came as I now sat up on the bed getting ready to go and look for her.

"I-I don't k-know what t-to do S-Spencer." The next thing I know Ashley clicks off of the phone.

"Ashley. ASHLEY!" I looked at the phone and she wasn't on the phone anymore.

"Damn it!" I yelled out in frustration. I didn't know where she was or where she would be. I couldn't just go and drive around LA when I had no clue.

I kept on caller her over and over but I still got nothing from her. This was killing me knowing that she was out there alone and hurt.

xxxx

I cried myself to sleep.

I was cold that whole night. It wasn't that it was cold in general but just the fact that Ashley wasn't next to me holding me made me feel that way.

10:25 a.m.

When I woke up I glanced at the clock. The bed was still unslept in and that only meant Ashley still wasn't back. I turned over to the other side of the bed when I heard someone come out of the bathroom.

I looked up and there she stood. Ashley.

"Ash!" I got off the bed quickly and ran into her arms. Oh my god it felt so good to have her here.

She squeezed me tight and that just made me know that she had missed me as much as I had missed her.

So many emotions were racing through me right now but I kept them back because I didn't want to get upset over everything that had happened yesterday. She needs me to be there for her and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Be there.

"You don't know how good it feels to hold you." Yeah I did because I was missing her just as much last night. It really hurt when she shuved me away from her like she did yesterday.

I let go of her and I quickly wipped the tears that were coming down her cheeks.

"Yeah I do. I was so scared last night Ashley. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to look for you." Ashley dropped her head from our eye contact and slowly backed away.

"I needed to be by myself Spence, and to be truthful with you I'd rather be alone right now but I knew that I had to come home and make sure that you were ok. I'm sorry for yesterday. I'm sorry that I pushed you away like I did, but I had to leave. I couldn't stay here anymore."

I was looking directly at her and I could see the bags under her eyes and I knew that she hadn't gotten any sleep last night.

"Why don't you go to sleep and we'll talk when you get up. Ok?" Ashley looked a little hesitant to wanting to sleep.

"Please." I had my hand out so she would take it and I would direct her to the bed.

"Will you stay with me?" Just hearing those words come from her mouth made me sad but also happy. I don't know what was going on with my emotions but I know that they were working in overtime.

"Always and Forever." I said as she took my hand and laced our fingers.

Within no time Ashley was sleeping curled up to me as I placed my arm around her waiste holding her close.

I laid there watching her sleep. I was so happy that she came home because I don't know what I would of done if she didn't come back to me.

Oh that's right. Go out of my mind.

xxxx

After a while I removed my arm from around Ashley and decided to head downstairs and see what's been going on.

I kissed Ashleys forehead and made my way down there.

"Spencer." I looked over towards the living room where my brothers were sitting watching TV along with the new member of the Davies Clan. Well I guess she ain't really new but she is to Ashley.

No this isn't going to be awkward at all.

"Where's mom and dad Glen?" I asked as I took a seat next to Clay. I glanced over at Kyla and she was paying attention to the TV. Glen had his eyes on the screen and didn't budge. I turned to Clay.

"Do you know where they are?"

"Nah they were gone when I got up this morning." Ahhhh did nobody know.

"My dad took them out." Everyones eyes shot over to Kyla. That was the first thing that I've heard her say. But then again last night I didn't give her an apportunity to say anything either.

"He said that they would be gone for most of the day."

"Um. Thanks Ky-"

"Kyla."

"Thanks Kyla."

The room got really quiet and I swear I could cut the tension with a butter knife. What the hell was I suppose to say to her? I didn't not want to talk to her because of Ashley. But if I did talk to her then I felt like I was betraying Ash or something.

Gees. Can things get anymore complicated?

You know what screw this. I wanted to know what ype of person she is. Where she's from? Things like that.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Kyla?" Kyla turned to me and gave me a half a smile. Oh My Gosh she has the Davies smile.

"Sure go a head."

"Shhhhh! Go and talk somewhere else I'm watching this movie." Glen shouted out and I was already annoyed with him. I grabbed the remote by me and I threw it at him.

"HEY!" He yelled out.

"Stop being an ass Glen. Come on Kyla let's go talk in the kitchen." Kyla got off the couch the same time I did and we walked over to the Island in the middle of the kitched and sat down.

"So what do you want to know?" Wow she sure knows how to get to the point. Wait. I forgot she's a Davies. Hahaha.

"Did you know that you had a sister?" I thought I would start from that considering I was curious about everything.

"My mom told me that my dad had another family but I didn't know who they were. So I kind of stayed out of it until my mom passed away two months ago."

Oh man that was sad. She lost her mom and now she was kind of forced to be here. That was really terrible.

"Yeah I always wanted to know who my sister was but my mom told me that I was a secret. Try growing up your whole life knowing that you have a sibling and not being able to see her or talk to her. Ashley is pretty much the only family I have. My mom was an only child so I didn't have any aunts or uncles growing up. My grandparents passed away when I was real young so I didn't have them in my life anymore. So when my mom passed away-" Kyla had to stop and I could tell that she was about to cry. The tears were just building up inside her.

After a second of calming herself down she kept on going.

"After she died, my dad came to the funeral and stayed with me as everything was taken cared of for the burial. He told me that he wanted me to stay with him and that we could finally get a chance to know eachother." Her tears came and I sat there on the verge of letting my own tears come out. It was really sad to hear all of this that she had gone through.

"Your dad is an awesome man, but right now Ashley is not seeing it that way." She looked up at me as I finished saying Ashleys name.

Then just right at the moment Ashley walked into the kitchen.

"What am I not seeing Spencer?" I shot my head over to her and I knew that this was going to be one interesting conversation.

Please don't hate me for talking to her. I could see her face expression and it wasn't pretty.

Ahh man I hate being in the middle.

(A/N: Alright you guys I'm not really sure how I feel about this chpt. I'm really picky about my writing. I might change it I might not...I havent made up my mind. So leave the hate or leave the love...it would not phase me anyway. Considering I dont know how I feel. Thx again for the comments!!!)


	17. Chapter 17

Man this week has been dragging by so slow and I'm so ready for it to be over with already...Does anyone feel the same way??? Well heres another chpt. Hope you guys enjoy it!!!

**Speechless **

**Ashley POV **

When I woke up Spencer was gone. She's alway's gone when I wake up. Sometimes I don't even think that that girl even sleeps.

Let everything that happened yesterday be just a nightmare. I'm having the hardest time dealing with all of this.

I got off of the bed and looked at myself in the mirror. Oh man did I look horrible. Maybe I should at least do something about that. I put half of my hair up and then I put on some make-up. I know that there is no real reason to get all presentable but there was also no need to look like a zombie either.

If I was going to be walking around with pent up anger inside I was going to do it looking good.

As soon as I was finished I walked downstairs and I saw Glen, Clay, and Jaimie sitting in the living room. Hmm I wonder where Spencer is?

Just before I turned to go into the kitchen I stopped myself because I heard HER talking. As I stood there I found out that she was in there talking with Spencer. Great now they are becoming friends.

Couldn't Spencer just stay out of this and leave it alone? Now I was frustrated.

What? I just heard my name. I walked into the kitchen and Spencer heard me and stared right at me. She looks like she just got caught doing something wrong. I know that I can't stop her from talking to Kyla but damn it just bugged me.

"What am I not seeing Spencer?" I stood there with my arms crossed and she was figgeting in her chair.

"Um...we were just talking about your guys dad that's all."

"You mean MY dad." I looked towards Kyla and then back at Spencer. Spencer looked shocked that I could say that with Kyla there, but that was exactly why I had said it.

"Ashley you don't know me." Kyla started to talk and I just left it at that before she went on.

"Good let's keep it that way." I turned around from the kitchen and left them in there.

Ahhhh. This was all bullshit.

I walked into the living room and looked at Jaimie.

"Hey you want to go and get something to eat?" Jaimie looked at me and then looked behind me. I knew Spencer was there.

"Ash don't you think that we should talk?" Spencer said over my shoulder and at that point I really wasn't in the mood to talk with her about Kyla.

"No." I shot back but didn't turn around to look at her face.

"Ash." Spencer had her arm on me and I turned around to her.

"Why don't you go back into the kitchen and talk to her, because right now I think she's the only Davies that wants to talk to you."

Spencers hand dropped from me and then she walked away from me. That was one bad move that I had just made.

I turned back around and looked at Jaimie.

"Are we going?" I know that I shouldn't have attitude with her but I did and I could tell that she wasn't happy with me either.

"I'll go with you but you have to stop this bitchy attitude because it's making me sick." Jaimie grabbed her purse and walked towards the front door. My head dropped and I followed her out the door.

xxxx

The whole way in the car it was dead silent and I was glad for that. I know that once we stop Jaimie is just going to let me have it. She does not keep things to herself, she will make sure she speaks her mind when she wants to.

I pulled up into In-N-Out and parked the car.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

And this is where the fun starts.

"Jaimie-"

"No Ashley this is all bullshit. I know that you are hurt about what your father did to you, but Spencer does not deserve to be treated like that. She is the only person who has stuck through all this for you and your just making her feel like shit with your attitude towards her. How do you think that makes her feel?"

Aww man I hate this.

"I'm not trying to make Spencer feel like shit-"

"But you are. Yesterday after you just bailed on her she was shocked that you had did that to her. Shit I was shocked as hell. You have to know that we are all here for you and that your not in this alone. I'm your bestfriend and Spencers your girlfriend. Your not alone Ashley."

I was looking out of my window and knew everything that Jaimie was talking about was right. I know I'm not alone I just have those moments where I want to be myself when I'm going through things.

"Let's go get something to eat." I told her as I started to get out of the car.

Jaimie and I sat inside eating our food and didn't talk about anything that was going on back at home. I was glad for that because I didn't think that I could take anymore from Jaimie.

Just before we were about to leave In-N-Out Jaimies phone went off and when she looked at it she looked up at me. It was Spencer.

"Hey...Nah we just got finished eating. Do you want to talk to her?" I looked up at Jaimie and I thought she was going to hand me the phone but she must of got her answer and she obviously didn't want to talk to me. She closed her phone and put it back into her purse.

"So I'm guessing that Spencer doesn't want to talk to me?" Jaimie got up from her seat and I followed right after her.

"What do you think?" Well I knew the answer to that.

"Let's go." Jaimie said as we walked out towards the car.

xxxx

For the next couple of days things were silent between all of us. After me telling Spencer that Kyla was the only one who wanted to talk to her, Spencer made sure that she was the only one she talked to. Which lead me to sleep by myself these last few nights as well. Yeah talk about lonely.

My dad and I haven't talked about anything that went on christmas day and with the way I still feel I don't want to talk about it either. He keeps to himself and I'll do the same.

Spence, Jaimie, and Kyla have actually been getting along. Of course I don't sit around the house to watch it because it just gets me more upset then what I am. I guess I could apologize to Spencer about what I said, but everytime I come up to her she walks away not letting me apologize. Oh well I deserve it that's for sure.

xxxx

Today The Carlins go back home and I'm actually going to miss them. Paula has been a real sweetheart since she's been here. I wonder if it has to do with the fact that I brought the whole family out to California. Hahaha that wouldn't shock me.

Spencer wanted to see them off at the airport so I told her that we would follow them in the car over to the airport. Of course she didn't really say anything to me the whole way over there. I would glance at her every chance I got and she kept her view away from me.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" I asked her as we were sitting at a stop light waiting for it to turn green.

"What's the point? It's not like you would want to hear what I have to say anyways." I turned my view back to the road and the light switched colors.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you the other day. I didn't mean it, you know that. I was just upset that you were talking with Kyla after everything that had happen. How did you think I was going to feel Spencer?"

"Ashley I've been there for you this whole time and all you've done is pushed me away. Now how do you expect me to act towards you. You say you love me, but you push me away. You say that we are promised to eachother, but you push me away." Hearing her say those thing's to me made the tears start and I hated myself. She was right about everything and all I did was push the one person who has been there for me away.

"I'm sorry Spence. I'm really sorry for all of it. I know you didn't deserve any of it. I know that you shouldn't forgive me but I really hope so, because I can't lose you."

I felt Spencers eyes on me when I finished my last sentence.

"Ashley you're never going to lose me. No matter what type of hell you put me through I will always love you. You just have to realize that what we have is bigger then everything we go through. So if I fall I know I have you there to pick me back up and if you fall I'm always going to be right there to pick you back up as well. I'm in love with you Ash and nothings going to change that feeling."

As soon as we stopped the vehichle I reached over and brought Spencers lips to mine. I totally caught her off guard but I needed her to know that I felt the same way about her.

"Please never give up on me." I whispered to her as soon as we broke apart from our lip lock and our heads were leaning against eachother.

"I promise." She leaned into me for another kiss as the words flowed into my mouth.

(A/N: Hey you guys I stopped it right there because I have alot on my mind right now. Thx a million to all of the peeps who review...u guys are GREAT!!!)


	18. Chapter 18

I was thinking about this FF yesterday and I have a really big thing that will happen soon that will change alot of the story and stuff. I'm not quite sure how long this is going to last for but I guess we will see. Well heres the chpt!!

**Speechless **

**Spencers POV **

I'm standing here in the airport watching everyone I love get all of their luggage put on a cart to be put on the plane. Then it hit me I was going to have to be doing the same thing within the next week here and that meant that I was going to leave Ashley behind in California.

Ok I can't think of that right now. I just have to enjoy the time that I have here and try not to get into anymore arguements with Ashley.

Yeah that's going to be a challenge that's for sure.

"Spencer take care and we will see you in a week ok." Mom gave me a hug and hearing her say that to me was really starting to sink in that time was running out here in California.

"Ya I'll see you in a week." I gave her a weak smile and hugged her back.

"Ashley please take care of your self and don't forget to come and visit us during the summer." I looked at Ashley and she gave me a look knowing that things are starting to end for the winter break.

"Trust me Mrs. C I'll be out there for most of the time over the summer."

I gave everyone else a hug telling them that I would see them soon.

"So I guess I'll see you when I get back home right?" I looked at Jaimie as we stood there and she looked sad that she was leaving so soon. I knew exactly how she felt.

"You better believe it." I gave her a hug and then she went over to Ashley and I started to laugh so hard when I saw Jaimie hit Ashley on the arm.

"You better take care of Spencer bitch other wise I'm going to come back down here just to kick your ass. Do you hear me?" Oh my gosh Jaimie was definietly Classic. She was very protective of both of us and I loved her for it.

"Yes I will Jaimie." Ashley gave me a big smile as she hugged Jaimie goodbye.

Ashley and I said goodbye to my brothers and then we stood there watching them going up the escalators to go to their turminal.

Ashley grabbed a hold of my hand and laced our fingers together as I watched everyone leave to go back to Ohio.

xxxx

We've been sitting on the beach for the last hour not saying anything to eachother and it's not like we don't want to talk to eachother but just the silence is letting us think about everything.

That could be a good thing but that can also be a bad thing.

I leaned over placed my head on Ashleys shoulder and linked our arms together as I looked out at the water just loving the feeling that I felt when I sat out there with her next to me.

"Where you thinking about what your mom said as she was saying goodbye to us?" I knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah. Time's almost over with here. I seriously don't know what I'm going to do without seeing you every morning for school. It's going to be really hard."

"If it was my choice I would have you stay with me and never go home but we all know that Paula would flip her lid if you even decided that. Besides I'll be back for college. We're still going to Ohio state together right?" A big smile spread across my face and I was so happy.

Ashley has not brought up college since we were back in Ohio. Now she's saying that we are going to be together for college. I'm so happy to know that.

"You better believe it. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ashley smiled at me and crinkled her nose for me. She knows I love that. I lunged at her into the sand and I laid there on her giggling like a little school girl.

I brushed Ashley's bangs out her face and looked right into her dark brown eyes as they stared right back at me.

I don't think she can look any more gorgeous then she does right now laying in the sand beneath me.

"I love you Spencer."

My smile had never left my face. It just grew bigger to match the huge smile Ash had on her face.

"That's good to know because I think I kind of love you to." We both let out a cute little laugh and I didn't want this moment to end. It was way to perfect to end.

xxxx

"Talk to her." We were back at the house and I was trying to convince her to talk to Kyla.

"Spencer I don't want to talk to her. If she really wanted to know about me all those years then she would of made some attempt to come and talk to me, but since she didn't I don't think that there is no point for us to talk now."

"She's your sister Ash and yes I do think that is a good excuse to talk to someone. Now get over your stupid ass pride and talk to her."

"You know I think you learned way to much from me."

I looked at Ash confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You swear way to much." My mood totally changed and I knew she did it so I would not get mad at her for not going to talk to her sister.

"I'll stop when you stop."

Ashley shook her head at me and smiled.

"Never going to happen babe." And I knew that was going to be her answer.

"Go now." I grabbed a hold of Ashleys arm and dragged her out of the room and down the hall to Kylas room.

"Spencer come on let go of me please. Spencer this is not funny. Spencer I don't w-" Raife had walked out of Kylas room and we both froze.

Ashley hasn't talked with her dad since christmas and it's the night before new years eve.

"Hey Mr. Davies." I spoke up because I knew Ash wasn't going to say anything to him.

"Spencer I thought I told you to call me Raife." I smiled and I shook my head ok. He then turned and looked at Ash.

"Hey Kiddo can we talk please?" Ash looked at him and then looked back over to me.

I squeezed her hand and she said ok. She gave me a a quick kiss and then followed her dad into the lounging area upstairs.

I knocked onto Kylas door.

"Come in." I walked into the room and Kyla was sitting on her bed listen to the radio. It's still so weird for me to grasp that Ashley has a sister and they are going to be living together now. I mean come on Raife is always on tour and never really home so the girls were going to be together alot. Which also meant that Kyla was going to go to school with Ash as well.

"What's up Spencer?" I sat down on the end of the bed and looked over at her.

"Ash is talking with your guys dad."

Kylas head shot up and was probably thinking the same thing that I was.

"Uh oh. How do you think that's going to go?"

"I don't even know."

Kyla and I were talking about how things were back home with her when I hear a door slam shut. Then came Ashleys screaming.

Oh crap.

We both quickly got up from the bed and I went out the door.

"I HATE YOU!" Ashleys face was red from crying so hard and Raife stood there not really knowing what to say to her because I could see it on his face.

"Ashley you don't mean that." I hear Raife say towards her.

"The hell I don't. Your just like mom. You've lied to me my whole life and I thought I could trust you. What a joke that was." Ashley turned back around and walked to her room and I followed right after her.

I shut the door as she paced back and fourth furious.

"How could he say that he didn't mean to lie to me? He could of helped it Spencer but he chose not to tell me. He had a choice!" Ashley's face stopped and looked up at me and it sucked seeing her look like that. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me holding onto me tight.

"Shhh Ash it's going to be ok. Everything will be ok." I stood there holding onto her as if for dear life.

I finally convinced her to take a shower and just calm down before going to bed.

I didn't want Ashley to regret anything that she says, and hearing her say that to her dad tonight totally counted for something she could regret.

Man this has been one hell of a year that's for sure.

I really hope next year is better, because I don't know how much more I can take.

My head hit the pillow and it felt so good. As soon as I was comfortable I was out like a light.

I guess I was more tired then I thought.

Sleep is good. Sleep is really good.

(A/N: Ok I kno the chpt was kinda boring and short. So please dont hate me for it...but the next one is NEW YEARS EVE lol hahaha...bound to be some interesting stuff!!! Hopefully I'll have it up tomorrow but if not then Sunday the latest!!! Thx for the reviews u guys!!!)


	19. Chapter 19

Ok this chpt has taken literally forever to write because I wasn't even sure what I was going to write about. So Brittany this chpts for ya lol...but im sure that you wont be able to read it until you finish your jail sentence lmao hahaha. Well here it is! Thanks to all the people who read this, it really means alot!!!

**Speechless **

**Ashleys POV **

Last night was a big mess. I didn't anticipate getting into an arguement with my father but it happened nonetheless. Talk about being an emotional wreck right now. I'm sure Spencers hating the fact that she has to deal with all of this drama that has been going on. I hate that she has to go through it as well. She doesn't deserve to have to deal with all of my drama. Spencer deserves to be happy and smiling with her beautiful smile that brights up my day whether or not its good or bad.

Today is the last day of the new year and I need to do something big for Spencer. She told me that she didn't really want to do anything only because she knows that everythings been really crazy around here. Of course I totally understand her point of view, but Ashley Davies does not NOT do nothing for New Years Eve. I go all out and I'm going to make sure that Spencer has a night to remember.

I didn't have the heart to wake Spencer up so I left her there sleeping so peacefully. Plus if you wake Spencer before having at least 8 hours of sleep she can get a little cranky and we don't want a cranky Spencer today.

As I walked downstairs the whole house seemed so quiet. There was no Glen watching TV or no Arthur in the kitchen making breakfast like he did most of the time that he was here. Man I was actually starting to miss them. Even the nice Paula I was starting to miss. Trust me that's saying alot when you say that you miss Paula.

What was I going to do when Spencer leaves?

This house is going to be scary quiet thats for sure.

There she sat eating breakfast. My half sister. This was beyond weird that I actually had a sister and I didn't even know it up until a week ago.

Kyla must of heard me walk into the kitchen because she moved her head towards me and for a quick second we held our view on eachother. As if we were trying to figure eachother out by doing so. She probably knew more about me then I knew anything about her. I guess I should change that for Spencer and start talking to the girl. Besides we were going to be the only ones living here I'm sure that I'm going to want to talk to someone once Spencer leaves.

"Goodmorning." I spoke first and she was taken back by my niceness today. What did she expect me to say? Get the hell out of my kitchen and my house. Hahaha. Sure I can easily say that but I'm getting tired of being mad with people around me. It's going to be a new year which means that there should be a new Ashley.

Thats my resolution for the year. Try to be nice to my sister. Ok half sister.

Hey Im trying here.

"Did Spencer make you come down here and talk to me?" Oooo She was good. I can tell she has the Davies attitude. Good I at least have a challenge.

"Nope she's sleeping. She doesn't know that I'm down here talking to you. Not that it matters because I can do whatever I want."

I heard laughter coming from Kyla and apparently thought that was funny.

"Please we all know that Spencer has you whipped. I haven't even been here that long and even I know that." I looked over at her and my mouth was wide open.

"I am not whipped." I was offended. Ok I wasn't but I just wanted to say that.

"Right. Whatever you say Ashley." I sat there on the stool and Kyla went back to eating her cereal.

"Ok. Fine. So I'm whipped but I can help it. She's beautiful and she makes me happy so if that's being whipped then I will forever be whipped for that girl." That's where we both grinned from ear to ear.

"So how long have you and Spencer been together?" Hmmm she actually wants to know things about our relationship. It's good to know that she ain't weirded out with her sister being a lesbian.

"We've been together for about a year and a half. I seriously do not know where I would be without her in my life. I know this might come as a shock but she makes me a better person."

"Nope. I believe it." Wow such a smart ass. I love it.

"What about you? Did you leave a boyfriend in Baltimore? It is Baltimore right?" I just remember that because of Spencers rambling about Kylas life to me. Man that women can go for hours on one topic. But I love her for it.

"Yeah I did, but because I moved out here we kind of called it quits. We both knew that it would be way to hard to deal with a long distance relationship. So right now we are just friends and I told him that I would always be there for him if he needed me."

"Awww." Hahaha I could not help myself. I was laughing so hard at this point and Kyla was giving me the death look. Oh yeah a Davies all the way.

"I swear I'm never telling you anything again." Just her comment towards me made me crack up even more. Man I was really going to get use to be a big sister. All the torment that she needed to indure from me that she never got when we were little. Oh yeah this is going to be fun.

"I was just messing with you. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Kyla glanced my way and gave me a half a smile.

xxxx

Kyla and I talked for hours on everything that has been going in our lives and I was actually glad that I gave her a chance. Ok I was glad that Spencer forced me to give her a chance. Does that sound better?

When Spencer finally woke up Kyla and I were sitting in the living room watching TV and making fun of the girls from Americas Next Top Model. I mean some of the girls on there were hot but I didn't care for the show all that much. But I sat there anyways and just made fun of them like I always do when Spencer wants to watch this show.

"Babe why didn't you wake me?" Spencer walked into the living room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and she looked so adorable doing it to. Spencer sat down next to me on the couch and within a few seconds her head shot up.

"Kyla. Ashley." Her eyes went from mine to her Kylas and all I could do is smile at her bewildered look on her face. God I love that girl.

"Am I missing something here?" Kyla busting up laughing and she was right this was funny to see this look on Spencers face.

"You are so cute I can eat you up." I said taking her face into my hands as I placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Hey now. No talking dirty with me in the room."

I turned to Kyla and could not believe I was even directing towards that subject. Which I wasn't.

"Chill Ky I wasn't even meaning it that way. My goodness what is on your mind." Spencer started laughing and I brought her into my arms as I snuggled into her neck and loved the smell of her. Man did she smell good. I started to lightly kiss Spencers neck and from lightly went to aggresively kissing her neck.

"Ash stop. Ashley not now." I backed away and looked at her.

"What?"

Spencers view went to Kyla and I knew she was trying to save the embarrasment of making out in front of my sister. Great she was already getting into my alone time with Spencer. Yep. Not going to fly with me.

"What are you guys doing tonight for New Years Eve?" Kyla asked as we sat there looking at the TV.

"Probably just go to Ego with Aiden and Madison. Not that theres really anything else that we can do because of our age." I looked over at Kyla and she just shook her head. I looked back over to Spencer and she had a pouty face on. What was going on now?

"What?" I whispered to her and she looked back at Kyla. Oh no where was she trying to go with this?

"Ask her to join us." I shook my head no for the longest time and Spencer shook her head yes. Of course we all know I'm whipped which means I lost that round.

"Hey Ky do you want to hang with us tonight? So you don't have to be here all by yourself."

"Nah it's ok Dad said that hes taking me in a few hours to Vegas to see him perform tonight on the strip."

My face dropped and I my mouth hangin wide open. When the hell did he ask her to go to Vegas with her? Oh shit that must of been yesterday when Spencer and I saw him coming out of her room. Damn it I wanted to go to Vegas. Hell no I'm going to Vegas and that's that.

If dad wants to get on my good side then he can start with Vegas.

xxxx

So I made a deal with my dad and for me to stoop that low just so I can get Spencer and I on the plane was worth it. Tonight is going to be awesome and I'm going to make sure that we have fun. All of us.

"Are you almost done Ashley." Spencer yelled at me while I was in my closet still looking for an awesome outfit for tonight.

Spencer and Kyla were sitting on bed waiting for me to hurry up but you can't hurry perfection. They should know that.

"Spence you know that I have to find the right outfit for tonight. You know I have to look hot."

"For who?"

"What?" I asked because I didn't know where she was going with that comment.

"Who do you have to look hot for? I mean because I already know your hot so I don't know why you have to look hot for." Someones jealous.

"Aww babe you know me. I have to look hot for all the girls that are going to hit on me tonight." Hahaha I went there.

Spencer didn't say anything. Just looked down and away from me.

"Ill just wait for you downstairs." Spencer got off the bed and started to walk to the door when I ran over to her to stop her from leaving.

"Joke Spencer. It was a joke." I had my hands on her waiste and she looked directly at me.

"It better be." Umm ok. Spencer walked back to the bed and I looked at both of them sitting there talking with eachother. Man didn't they become chummy friends.

I finished getting my whole suitcase situated with the right clothes and we made our way downstairs where there was a limo waiting to take us to the airport. Of course dad has his own jet so we were going to fly in style.

xxxx

Ok we have been in the air for the last 20 mins and Spencer has not said anything to me.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her as I took her hand into mine as we sat there and she looked out the window at the ground below us. Being by the window scared the shit out of me so I had Spencer take that spot.

"Nothing." She didn't look at me when she said that. She's avoiding something.

"Tell me what's wrong Spence. Please." I took her hand up to my mouth and kissed it so tenderly. Then I took the palm of her hand and I kissed the inside of it. I continued this process as I stared right at her waiting for a responce from her. Once she looked my way I took her face into my hands and brought our lips together. The tingling sensation she gave me whenever our lips met made me smile so big. My lips went down to her jawline and then down to her neck. I could hear her breathing start to pick up and I could feel her heart beat faster as I could tell that she was loving the feeling I was giving her.

Spencers hands found my hips and directed me closer to her as I moved my hands underneathe her shirt loving the way her abs felt against my skin. I heard a moan escape Spencers mouth as I knew I was the cause of that. I brought my lips back to hers and she bit down on my lower lip making it feel so good between her lips. Man this girl drove me crazy.

"Hey you guy-" That's where Kyla walked in.

"Oh my gosh. Oh...I'm so sorry. Umm Ok I'll leave now." Damn it. Someone always has to ruin the perfect moment.

Kyla shut the door to the back of the plane where Spencer and I were at. Obviously we wanted some alone time right. I looked back over at Spencer and she was sittng up straight now fixing her shirt and looking back at the window. Hmmm I guess that whole make out session didn't change the way she was feeling.

"Babe I'm sorry for Kyla walking in. I can lock the door." I said as I was getting up from my area and going to lock the door.

"Will you please tell me what's eating you? Because we all know its not me." Spencer shot me a glare and I regret saying that to her.

"Ok I'm sorry I didn't mean that. But I don't understand why you are acting this way towards me for. We were fine back home and now your ignoring me. Did I do something? Say somethin-" I knew what she was mad about. That comment I made about dressing up for other girls. You have got to be kidding me. She really thought that I would be dressing up for other girls to check me out. I mean hey if they did then they did. I can't help that situation now can I.

"You know I only dress up for you Spence and no one else. Your the one I want to make happy. Don't you believe that?"

Spencer looked over towards me and I saw a tear drop from her eye and it broke my heart. I quickly brought my hand to her face and wipped the tear away.

"Please don't cry you know I can't take it when I see you cry." With that little sentence a flood of tears released from her eyes and I brought her to me while I held her close. She was now scarying me because I didn't think that the comment I had made earlier was the reason for her being the way she was acting now.

"What are we going to do when I have to go home?" I stopped caressing her hair and we slowly released from eachothers grasp.

"Spencer I don't want to talk about that now. We still have four days why are you bring that up now? When we are heading to Vegas for New Years Eve."

"Because I want to know now. I don't want to wait to talk about this. All I'm going to do is think about it the whole time that we are going to be in Vegas and it's going to eat at me. That I can not take."

I sat there looking at Spencer and I seriously could not believe that she brought this up.

"I can't Spence. I can't talk about that now. We're going to Vegas and we are going to have fun. We will talk about this when we get back home." I stood up from my seat and walked away from her knowing that she was going to continue with her attitude and I wasn't going to deal with it now. Why was she doing this for? Ugghhhh. Now I'm frustrated.

I walked to the front of the plane to talk to Kyla. Shes definietly got to be better company right now.

"Listen Ashley I'm so sorry I walked in on you and Spence. I should of knocked but I'm so sorry-"

"Ky it's fine. You can stop rambling now." I sat there leaning my head back just trying to get everything out of my head but not even Kyla was helping with that.

"So is Spencer mad?" Kyla asked trying to be nice about everything.

"At me not you."

"Um why is she mad at you?" I looked over at her and she had a confused look on her.

"She's upset about leaving to go back to Ohio and she want's to talk about it but I'm not ready to talk about it. I'm not ready to let her go just yet, and I know if we do talk about it then it will definite. I feel like she's trying to convince me of something, but I don't know what it is. If I could go back home then I would but my mom made it clear that I had to finish school in LA. After that I can go to whatever college I want to go to. Spencer and I already chose to go to Ohio University together so I don't see why she is making this a bigger deal then what it is."

"Ashley she loves you. Maybe she's having a harder time with this then you are. Maybe she just needs to hear that everything is going to be fine and that you guys will be back together shortly. She needs to hear it from you Ashley, and with you ignoring the situation right in front of you your making it worse for her. She's probably having doubts. You should really talk to her about everything. Yeah I know that it's New Years Eve, but don't you think that your relationship is more important then having fun tonight."

She was right.

Damn I was being such a idiot that I wasn't even thinking of Spencers feelings about all of this.

"Ladies will you please fasten your seat belts and get ready for landing." The pilot said over the intercom. Man right when I was going to go back there and talk with Spencer.

"Ash look at the view."

"No thank you."

"No really look at it." I leaned over Kyla a little bit and I glance out the window and there it was. Las Vegas. The city of Sin. Oh man I can get into alot of trouble here.

Let's just hope I dont.

(A/N: So yes longer then my last ones and I wanted to fit all of this in before something happens. Sry if it was alittle uneventful as well. My mind is a big blank right now and I hate it. Still alittle unsure about what is going to happen but I'm sure you will like it. If not then hey this is still my first ff so you can't hate me for trying right. Thx for the reviews...love them!!!)


	20. Chapter 20

Ok I would like to give my thanks to 2 reviewers who have been giving nothing but there love since the beginning. Cyberauthor & HottCutii3 Thx for sticking with the reviews and telling me what you think...it means alot!!! And to everyone else who is reading this FF thank u for reading as well! It's good to kno that people actually enjoy to read this lol. Heres the next chpt.

Sry you guys I didn't have time to spell check so forgive my missed spelled words or anything else that is wrong with it.

**Speechless **

**Spencers POV **

Sin City.

Hmmm if mom knew where I was at right now she would have a cow. Good thing she's doesn't.

I know that I shouldn't be like this with Ashley but just the feeling that I'm getting is killing me inside. I'm scared that Ashley and I aren't going to last while I'm living in Ohio and shes here in LA. I having doubts in my head. I know she loves me but it's the hardest thing to grasp the fact that nothing's going to get into our way while we are away from eachother. I've never cheated on Ash, but Ash is a different story. I know I shouldn't bring that up but how can you not when she throws out comments saying that shes dressing up to look hot for other girls. Yeah that doesn't work for me. It just makes me feel that it can happen again.

Memory

_"Spencer will you please talk to me. I'm sorry. You know that it meant nothing." _

_We were in the halls at school waiting for our first class to start. Of course it had to be a Monday. I hated Mondays especially this Monday. That last weekend I had to walk in on my girlfriend making out with the school tramp. Yes that's right the school tramp. The one girl that has been going after Ashley since she came out. Yeah who would of know that Casey was Bi and she secretly loved Ashley. That just sent me on a rampage even more. _

_"Then why did you do it? Out of all the girls in the damn school you had to kiss the one who has been chasing you since you came out Ash. How do you think that makes me feel?" Of course at this point I was yelling and everyone in the hall was getting a good show. _

_"I know it's no excuse but I was drunk and if I could take it back then I would but I can't. I'm sorry that it happened. Please don't let this ruin us for good Spence. I don't know how I can take it if I'm not with you." _

_"Oh cause I'm jumping for joy that you cheated on me. I can't talk to you right now. I think we need a break." _

And so we had a break. A two week break and it was the hardest two weeks of my life. Not talking to her, kissing her, holding her, not anything that would connect us to eachother

Of course when we got back together I was a little weird about it all because of everything that happened. I loved her to much not to have us work things out with eachother. Now I'm just afraid that things can go back to the way that they were in Ohio. This is LA that Ashley is in now. Theres way more girls out there for her that I might think that she finds more attractive then me. Someone that can give her more then what I can. I don't know about all this that is floating in my head and I want to scream right now.

"Spence." I was curld into a ball on the seat against the window thinking of her when she came to me.

"Babe." I looked at her and she sat down next to me. We must of landed already and here I was just freaking out like an idiot.

"Yeah." I finally spoke up.

"We are going to make it. No matter how you feel about leaving me in LA we are going to make it. I would not give you up for all the money in the world, because you are my world. You make me fall in love with you more and more each day we are together."

"What about all the girls that are going to throw themselves at you?"

"I can't help it if I'm hot."

"Damn it Ashley." I got up from my seat and I was sick of her stupid ass jokes. You don't make those when I'm feeling insecure about our relationship.

"Sorry, sorry. Come here." Ashley grabbed a hold of my waiste and held me tight.

"Why can't you just take the fact that I love you and nothing is going to happen between us? Just because I messed up once in our relationship doesn't mean that I'm going to do it again. Don't let the pass compromise our future, because if you keep on doing that then we aren't going to have a future. That's the last thing I want and I know that you feel that way as well. Please trust me, and trust our love for eachother. I don't ever want to lose you."

I wrapped my arms around her body and nestled my head in the corner of her neck.

"Now let's go and have some fun. Please." I laughed and shook my head yes. Thats all I wanted right now was to have some fun and not worry about any of this drama.

xxxx

"Ashley your not going to get us in trouble are you?"

"Why are you saying I'm going to get you guys in trouble for? Spencer can get us in trouble to." I looked at Ashley and so did Kyla. Obviously we both knew that I wouldn't be the one to get into any trouble over here.

"Ok, ok fine I guess I would be the one to get into trouble but I'm not so stop worring." Both Kyla and I laughed at her comment.

"You're so cute you know that right." I had my arms around her neck and I leaned in for a kiss.

"Well that sounds good to me. Do you want to tell me more?" She gave me her devilish smile and leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm so glad that I have my own hotel room because I think I wouldn't be able to stay in a room with you guys."

Ashley let out a laugh as we broke from our lip lock and looked towards Kyla.

"Yeah trust me you wouldn't want to. Spencer moans to loud."

"ASHLEY!" I let her go and hit her on the shoulder.

"Wow. Way to much information for me to hear about my sisters girlfriend."

I think my cheeks turned every shade of red known to man and Ashley was coming close to me.

"Aww I was just kidding."

"You have problems you know that right." Ashley brought me closer to her.

"But you know you love me even if I do have problems." I swear sometimes she can just drive me crazy.

xxxx

We were all standing outside the Bellagios Hotel and I was stunned. This place was so big and everything around it made me seem like I was the smallest person alive.

"This is where we are staying?" I leaned over to Ash and asked her.

"That's what my dad said. He said he would see us in about an hour for the concert. Apparently he has sound check and hes late already."

"I'm so excited that I think I'm going to bust. I can not believe that we are here right now. Ashley I'm actually in Las Vegas." I looked over Ky and she was way excited about all of this. I think a little to excited if you ask me.

"Calm down Ky it's just a place." Her focus came to me and she had the biggest smile that I have seen on any person in my life. She's hilarious.

We made our way into the hotel and checked into our rooms. It's been forever since Ash and I have been together and I think that this place is going to change that for us.

As soon as Ash and I stepped into our room Ashley dropped her luggage and jumped onto the bed. Someones alittle eger that's for sure.

"Come try it out Spence. It feels so good." I was focused on the gigantic room in front of us to even notice that we had a huge bed to sleep in. I could not believe that this room was all ours. Man talk about being in heaven.

I laid down on the bed next to Ashley and we both stared up at the wall. Ashley grabbed a hold of my hand and liked our fingers together. Before I knew it Ashley was straddling me as I looked at this beautiful brunette above me. How did someone like me get so lucky to find someone special like Ashley?

"Your so beautiful. I can take in this view for the rest of my life and never be unsatisfied." A smile spread across my face as she leaned down to me and kissed me so passionately. Her lips taste of Strawberries which made me want to taste more. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her closer to me.

As our bodies pressed up against eachother Ashley explored my body as if she was on search for something that she has been longing for. The touch of her skin to mine made me yern for that touch again. Every kiss she placed on my body made me burn on fire and I wanted her. I needed her.

"Hey you guys check-."

Not again.

"KYLA!" I placed my hands over my bare chest as Ashley huvered over me yelling for Kyla to leave.

When did I lose my shirt and bra? Damn Ashley sure knows how to work fast doesn't she. I sure as hell don't remember when they came off. I guess I was caught up in the moment to even recall something like that.

You know I thought we had locked that damn door. Right now my cheeks are redder then a freakin tomatoe and I can not believe that Kyla walked in on us again.

"Spence I'm so sorry about her. Obviously they don't knock where she's from." I still had my eyes closed and my arms over my chest.

"It's ok we should get ready anyways." Ashley got off of me as I made my way to the shower with my bags.

"Do you want any company?" Ashley asked me as I stopped to look at her.

"We'll finish this later on. Not right now." I gave her a smile and she gave me a crinkle of the nose. Damn her and that crinkle, it was so adorable.

xxxx

"Kyla you better have your ass out here right now other wise we are leaving you." Ashley yelled outside her bedroom door as we stood there dressed and ready to impress. This was going to be one hell of a night. Still only four hours until the new year and I have Ashley with me. This is going to be amazing.

We walked out of the hotel and had a cab waved down for us as we all made our way to the stadium that was holding the concert. I could feel the nervousness from Ashley as we sat in the cab and she had a death grip on my hand.

"Everything's going to be great Ash." Ashley heard me and once our eyes met I could see the calmness over come her body. Man I love having that affect on her.

Once we got to the stadium it was packed. Old people, not so old people and even some younger age kids were all there. It was so awesome to see all these people here for Raife and the band. To think he's come a long way to get this big of a crowd to turn out for the concert. I looked over at Ashley as we made our way through the crowd and I could see how excited she was to see her father perform. I think they are going to be ok within time and I'm really glad to know that. I didn't want to leave LA with Ash still not getting along with her dad like that. She needed to love her parent's even though they screw up sometimes. That only means that we can use it against them when we really need it.

Hahaha yes I do have a evil side to me.

A few of Raifes body guards had got us from the front of the stadium and took us directly backstage so we could see Raife. We had these badges that said VIP and I was so excited to just have a badge that said we were VIP.

Yes I can be a nerd as well.

"Ladies you look so beautiful tonight." Raife said as he walked over to us on the side of the stage.

Raife gave all of us a hug and told us to enjoy the show. I was here in Vegas watching my girlfriends father perform in front of thousands of people screaming their heads off right now. Wow this is great. I wouldn't want to be anyways were else in the world.

Just as the concert started Ashley looked over to me and I stood there enjoying all of it as she wrapped her arms around my body.

"Are you happy?" I titled my head and smiled confirming that I was indeed happy.

"Will you do something for me?" My smile grew.

"Anything." I spoke so softly next to her ear.

"Will you marry me?"

(A/N: LOL hahahaha I can't believe I ended with that but I had to lol. Dnt hate me!!! Instead show me the love and tell me what you think!!! I really want to know from everyone who reads it...tell me what you thought!!! Thanks again!!!)


	21. Chapter 21

Hey you guys thx for all of the comments...didn't think that I was going to get as many as I did. Hahaha talk about making me happy. Well heres the next chpt. Hope u enjoy it!!!

This is the second draft because I didn't like the first draft which is why it's later then usual. Sry you guys i get very annoyed with my writing. LMAO. I promise that this next chpt will be longer!!!

Also this is coming to a end soon. Not quite sure how many more chpts but it will be soon. Dnt worry I'm thinking of writing a second part to it so hopefully that one will be as good.

**Speechless **

**Ashleys POV **

I stood here shocked at my own words that I just said to Spencer. I really just asked my girlfriend to marry me. Wow I would of never saw that one coming. Now the freaky part about this all is the fact that Spencer hasn't said a word since I asked her.

Slowly as her face expression changed I could feel my arms losen up on her as I slowly moved away. This really hurt to know that she couldn't just jump up and down screaming yes to me. Surely she would of found this suggestion an answer to our problems, but apparently I was wrong.

I could hear my dad playing the background but I wasn't focusing on that right now. All my attention was on Spencer and whether or not we have a future together.

"Spencer." I tried one more time to see what her answer was.

She looked up at me with nothing but tears in her eyes and a smile across her face.

The next minute I know she is in my arms squeezing me tight as if my life depended on it.

"Yes." She whispered into my ear and my whole body was released of all of the tension that I had before she said yes to me. Man I don't know what I would of done if she had came out and told me no. I would of cried. Shit I feel like crying right now. My girlfriend just said yes to my purposal.

"YES!" I screamed out because I was so happy about everything.

Kyla turned to us and didn't know what was going on.

"What's going on you guys?" She asked us as I release Spencer and turned to Kyla.

"I just asked Spence to marry me." Kylas mouth flew right open and she had the most funniest face that I have ever seen on a person before. But it was really good to know that she was really happy for us. Shoot Kylas going to have more family now.

"Wow Im so happy for you guys! That's awesome!" Kyla gave me a hug and she went to Spencer and she gave her a huge hug. It was really cute if you ask me.

I was so happy that all of this that was happening seemed like it was surreal or something. Like I was afraid to pinch myself and then wake up because it was nothing but a dream. Now that would be just cruel and unhuman if you ask me. Spencer makes me happy and seeing her smile makes everything worth it just to see her smile.

I blinked the tears away and focused on my dad singing. Just when I thought that the concert was over with my dad stopped the concert and started speaking to the crowd.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight to see the band and I perform. We love you guys so much for all of your support. I know many of you know me and the band but I'm sure that you don't know the two reasons why I live and breathe everyday. My two daughters Ashley and Kyla. Girls come out here."

Oh. My. God.

You have got to be kidding me. He wanted us to come out onto the stage in front of all of those people. I still hadn't moved but I could feel Kyla grabbing my other hand and directing me out to the stage.

Oh man there is a lot of people here. I walked out with Kyla as I felt every pair of eyes set on us. This was really happening right now.

"Let's give them a round of applause." I looked over at my dad and he had the biggest cheesiest smile that I have ever seen plastered on his face. It looked really good to see that on him. There was whistling and clapping coming from every which way of the stadium. So this is what my dad felt when he was on stage singing for all of these people. The rush you felt of hearing everyone love the songs that you sing. I would definitely enjoy this life if I had it.

After a few minutes Kyla and I walked off stage and I was still in limbo. I Knew that I was there but I felt as if I was some place else. Cloud nine I think. Yep that's the place and I was loving the view from here.

xxxx

Everybody was gathered in the ballroom at our hotel that was set up for the after party. There were so many people there to celebrate with my father and the band. It was fun just being there let alone it being New Years Eve. We were all dancing on the main floor enjoying ourselves when someone came over the intercom.

"Everybody get ready." I held onto Spencer as I stared right into her beautiful blue eyes and just wanted to remember this very moment. This very day. This very minute of being with eachother.

Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...Three...Two...One Happy New Years!!

Spencer smiled back at me and just before our lips met she whispered into my ear.

"Happy New Years Babe. I love you." Talk about words to remember that's for sure.

Our lips collided with eachother and I wouldn't had moved either if it wasn't for my sister screaming in my ear Happy New Years. Oh man we need to get her a boyfriend and fast. I don't think I can take this whole hanging over my shoulder bit. I'm use to having no siblings and this is just cramping my style big time.

"Happy New Years Ky." We all said our greetings to everyone that was around us and then I grabbed Spencers hand and ran with her.

I did not stop until we were out of the hotel and all the lights from all the buildings around us were beaming bright. I swear you have to love this place. It's so beautiful and just the fact that Specner agreed to my purposal here then it was my new favorite place.

Spencer and I walked down the strip holding hands and looking at everything going on around us. There were people drunk everywhere screaming out Happy New Years to us. Then of course we got those idiot people who gave us a dirty look just because we were two girls in love and holding hands. I swear people have to grow up and stop acting like we don't exsist or something. I'm very much alive and very much in love with this blonde next to me. Nobody is every going to change that feeling for me.

I glanced over towards her and I don't think that I have seen her this happy in all the time that I have been with her. Correction there was that one time that we were in my hott tube back in Ohio. Hahaha that definietly brought a grin to my face as I thought of that moment in my head. Man I'm a bad a girl. But she still loves me none the less.

"Where do you see us in five years Ash?" Spencers comment broke my thoughts and I looked over at her as I swung our arms in the air while enjoying walking with her.

"I see us living in a big house, finished with college, and starting our family together. I want nothing more then to make you happy Spencer Carlin." We had stopped and came into eachothers arms.

"Always" She said to me as I brought my lips to her.

"Forever" I whispered into her mouth as our lips connected.

It was almost as if this was fairy tale and I was holding my princess in my arms and life as we knew it was forever going to be perfect.

(A/N: OK so there is the chpt. It's super short I know this and I'm really sorry but I had alot of rewriting on this and it eneded this short...please understand!!! Give ur love and tell me what you think!!! It really makes me happy to hear thoughts and comments!!! Thx again to everyone who responded to this story!!! You guys rock!!!)


	22. Chapter 22

You guys are awesome with your reviews!!! Thx a million!!! xD

**Speechless **

**Spencers POV **

I'm Engaged!

Can you believe that because I know I still haven't grasped the concept that Ashley purposed to me.

One minute we are enjoying the concert and then the next thing you know she's asking me to marry her. I knew that we had gotten eachother the promise rings but never did I think that she would come out and ask me to marry her so soon after the rings. Oh well I'm happy and Ashley was the cause of that.

xxxx

Ashley and I walked up and down the strip that night and talking about everything. It felt so good to get everything that was never said but now was completely out in the open. Things were definietly looking up for us and I was glad. After so much this last year we needed to be happy and not always arguing about the little things that had came in our path.

I think it was around six in the morning when we finally made our way back to the hotel and I would of kept on walking but I could tell that Ashley was getting tired. So I told her that we still had one more day here so we would check it out more after we got some sleep. She agreed with me.

xxxx

"What did you think when I asked you to marry me?"

I smiled at her question as we laid in bed facing eachother.

"How many shots did you have before we left the hotel room?"

Ashleys face dropped and I started laughing. Of course I was kidding with her.

"That hurt." She tried to play it off with a pouty face but I knew I didn't hurt her. She was just trying to make me feel bad. Nope not falling for her tricks.

"You know I'm joking. I already knew you had three shots." Ashley pushed me on my shoulder and I grabbed her hand and I held it close to me.

"Thank you." As I brought the hand up to my lips and I kissed it.

"For what?" Ashley asked me as she stared down at my lips and just to make her lose thought I licked them ever so slowly. I saw a smile spread on her lips and I totally got her.

"For being mine."

"If I'm yours then your mine and thats the way it will always be."

I leaned over to her and lightly kissed her lips and what a kiss it was. Definietly one to go into the books as greatest kiss ever. You want to know why? Because I was kissing my future wife now. Awesome huh.

xxxx

12:30 P.M. Knocking at the door.

"Ashley get the door." Silence.

I looked to the side of me and Ashley was gone. Where did she go now?

Ugghh.

Now I have to get up and get the door. I making sure that she knows that she owes me later for making me have to get our door.

If that's Kyla she is going to pay as well. All the Davies will be on my hit list. Hahaha now I have a hit list. I think I'm going to fit in as a Davies pretty good here.

"Ky what do you want?" I asked as I opened up the door to not see Kyla in front of me but more like a guy in a suit with a dozen red roses in his arms. What was this?

"Miss Carlin?" I shook my head yes and then he handed the roses over to me.

"These are for you and as soon as you are ready there is a limo downstairs waiting for your company."

I still didn't get all of this but I knew that Ashley had something to do with it. I tiped the guy and then shut the door as I smelled the beautiful flowers in front of me. I noticed a note in the flowers. I grabbed it and set the flowers in the table in the room and read the letter that had my name on it.

_Hey beautiful, _

_I watched you most of the morning sleeping and I couldn't tare my eyes away from you so I got up and made some plans for us. Get all dressed up and met me downstairs in the limo. We are going to see Vegas and all that it holds. I love you. See you soon. _

_Ashley _

Man she sure knows how to go all out for our dates didn't sheI quickly got into the shower and then made sure that I got all fixed up for her.

It was around 1:30 when I made my way down to the limo. Just as a guy opened up the door for me I found Ashley in there looking hotter then I could of ever imagined. Damn she always had to out dress me didn't she. Her nose crinkled and I was all hers. Never would I ever give up that smile for the world. It was to perfect to ever let go of thats for sure.

"Don't you look gorgeous." Ashley said as I scooted over to her and took her face into my hands and kissed her hard. It probably felt like forever until I finally parted with her lips. A womens got to breathe you know.

"Of course you told me to get all dressed up, but I have to say that you are looking mighty hot yourself." I said as I placed my hand onto her thigh slowly moving up her body.

"Oh yeah baby all for you." I chuckled at her words and looked directly in her eyes and getting lost in the view.

xxxx

The first place that we ended up going to was the Cheesecake Factory for lunch. My stomach was saying some funny things that I knew that this place was going to have some really good food.

"Does the Cheesecake Factory sound good to you?" How can she ask such a question? Of course it sounded really good. It's food right.

"With the way my stomach is feeling right now any place sounds good. So yes you made a great choice." We both got out of the limo and walked up to the restaurant.

"Welcome Miss Davies we have your table waiting for you." I looked over at her and she just smiled at me.

"Well aren't you miss popular." She grabbed a hold of my hand and I followed her into the restaurant.

I looked around the place and it was packed. I could smell the cheesecake in the air and I was loving this place more and more.

I glanced over to the corner and there was this beautiful table waiting there and guess who's table it was for. Yep us. Ashley totally went all out and I didn't deserve any of this at all.

"Ashley you did not have to go through all of this just for me."

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I love you and I want nothing but the best for you." I smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

xxxx

Everything was great. All the food was heavenly and I know that I would love to go back to that place if I ever get a chance to. After we were all done Ashley took my hand and we got back into the limo. We are apparently going somewhere else. This was going to be a very long day.

The Stratoshpere Rollercoaster.

We went all the way up to this sky scraper and when we got to the top I stood there by the door and I had to breathe really hard. I was scared. I'm totally fine with heights but for some reason this place scared the shit out of me. Shit if you had been up here to you would be scared as well.

"Babe your going to be ok. I'm not going to leave your side I promise." She stood right in front of me trying to calm me down and I loved how she was trying to calm me down but I didn't know if I was going to be able to do this. I can't let Ashley down though. Ugh I don't know.

"Ashley I don't know. I swear it's like I can't even move my legs." Ashley grabbed a hold of my hands and looked right into my eyes.

"I know you're afraid but it's ok. Trust me I wouldn't have brought you up here if I didn't think that you could do this." I looked up at the rollercoaster and I could hear the screaming from all of the other people on it. That's right I am now freaked out.

"Don't let go of my hand." I told her as I tried to calm down about the situation. If Ashley can do this then so can I.

"I wouldn't dream of letting you go." Ashley placed her hand on my cheek and caressed it with her thumb. I loved her touch.

AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

I screamed my lungs off. Yeah that's pretty much all I did the whole ride. I held onto Ashley's hand and just like she promised she never let it go. I must admit that it has my adrenaline pumping thats for sure.

We took pictures and we enjoyed the whole time that we were up there with eachother. I really recommend all of this for whoever has never been up here. It's definitely something to experience.

xxxx

Shortly after the Stratosphere we wound up walking down up and down the shops in Paris. Everything was just so beautiful there, it was almost like we were in Paris. You could hear the music in the background and it made the experience feel so much more real to me.

I bought myself a few cute tops in this one shop that we went into and then I even bought some things for Ashley. Of course Ashley told me not to get her anything but I was not going to listen to her. She paid for this whole day and I wanted to get her something. I know it doesn't compare to how much she has given me but at least I try. Not everyone has money like Ashley does.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to be in Paris right now?" I glanced over to her and shook my head yes.

"Maybe we should have our honeymoon there."

"Where ever you want to go I'll be there." There goes the crinkle in the nose. Talk about knowing how to make me melt.

"You ready for one of the last places I have planned for us?" She asked me as she grabbed a hold of my hand with hers.

"Am I going to love it?"

"Of course. I planned it right." I let out a laugh and thought she was completely cute.

We jumped back into the limo and made our way over to the Venetian Hotel. Hmm what are we going to do here?

"Why are we at a hotel Ash when we have our own room?" Ashley laughed out loud and I couldn't help not laughing myself.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"We're not here for that silly. Unless you want to." Ashleys eyebrow raised up and I knew that look.

"Don't tell me you did all of this just to get some?"

"I am offended. I would not do all this just to get some Spencer Carlin. My goodness what type of person do you take me for?" I shook my head and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"You are a great person and that's why I love you so much." I pulled her over to me and I kissed her on the lips. I can definitely lose control in her arms.

xxxx

A Gondolier was on the canal of The Venetian Hotel. Can you say awesome.

It was so beaultiful. The guy helped us into the boat and I sat down next to Ashley and he sang to us. This was a dream to me and I didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

"Ashley this is has been one of the greatest days of my life. Thank you so much."

I looked at Ashley and she had her head down. Was it something I said?

"What's wrong?" I asked her lifting her chin up so I could look into her eyes.

"I want to be good for you Spence. I know that I have been screwing alot of this up for us this last year and I just want to say that I'm truely sorry for all it. It may not mean alot to you but it comes from my heart. You make me see that I can be so much more in life Spence and I want to give you everything that you want-"

I stopped her before she went any further.

"I just want you. I don't care about fancy thing's or anything else that was bought for me. Don't get me wrong I love you for all of it but it's not what makes me fall in love with you every day. You do that. Just being here with me and letting me know that you love me makes me fall for you. So don't think that you have to buy me all these things Ash, because you don't. As long as I have you by my side then I am happy. Ok?"

"I love you so much Spence." I wrapped my arms around Ashley and snuggled up to her as we enjoyed the rest of the ride down the Canal.

xxxx

7:30 P. M.

"Can we go back to the room now I'm really tired." I was starting to whine to Ashley as we were getting back into the limo.

"Your so cute when you whine." I smiled at her and laid my head on her shoulder while nuzzling on her neck.

"We can enjoy the alone time." I tried to convince her to say yes.

"Mmmm that sounds so good right now, but we still have one last place."

"Ash I thought I told you that you don't have to spend all this money on me just to show me how much you care. I already know that you love me." Now I was just cranky. A cranky Spencer is not a great person to be around and Ashley knew it to.

"Trust me your going to want to go to this next place." I closed my eyes and laid there against her and didn't say anything else the whole ride to where ever she wanted to take me. This whole day had taken up so much of my energy. I just want to sleep now.

xxxx

"Spence. Spencer wake up." Of man I guess I must of fell asleep.

"Hmm." I mumbled as I sat up yawning big time.

"We are here." The door to the limo opened up for us and the sign said Delmonico Steakhouse.

She wanted to feed me. We could of just ordered room servies and be laying in bed right now. Man that sounded great.

"Ash can't we order food in the room?" She grabbed a hold of my hand and helpedn me out of the limo.

"No. Now come on." I swear I was acting like a little kid right now, but I didn't care. All I wanted was sleep and to snuggle up to Ashley on the bed.

Now is that to much to ask for?

I think not.

We were walking in and I 'm sure that my face expressions were screaming that I was way excited.

Ya. Right.

"Right this way madams. Your party awaits." Party? There were other people here?

We walked around this corner and there sat Raife and Kyla at a booth with candles surrounding the area and it looked amazing. Of course Ashley knew how to have everything set up for us. I turned around to her and there she stood with a black velvet box in front of me with a ring inside.

"I know I asked you to marry me yesterday but I thought about it and I wanted to make it more special for you. So here in front of all the people I love I'm pledging myself to you. Will you marry me Spencer Carlin."

Tears.

Lots of Tears.

I couldn't breathe. She left me Speechless. I fanned my face as I tried to get words to come out of my mouth.

I shook my head up and down saying yes to her. She had a smile plastered onto her face and I was just trying to breathe again. It was not easy when it came to Ashley.

She placed the ring onto my finger next to my promise ring and it was official.

Kyla and Raife came over to us and gave us all hugs and congratulated us.

Ashley was right I did want to come here.

I wouldn't want to be anywhere else at this moment.

(A/N: Yes I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting. I didn't finish it last night because I was really not in the greatest mood, but I'm doing better today and I got it done for you guys. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Leave the love!!!)


	23. Chapter 23

Here comes another one for you guys. I'm just so nice aren't I. xD Well I try anyways lol. Hope u guys are enjoying it!!!

**Speechless **

**Ashleys POV **

Lunch at Cheesecake Factory-$60. Riding the Stratosphere-$40. Seeing the look on Spencers face when I put the two karot diamond on her finger-Priceless.

It was definitely Priceless I can tell you that right now.

Yesterday was amazing and so was last night. Hahaha but I'll leave that to me and Spencer. You can only think of what went on that night when we got back to our hotel room. Man talk about mind blowing-.

Oops already said to much.

We're all sitting in the airport waiting for dads airplane to be fueled up. You would think that they would have this done before we even got here. I guess not.

Dad had to leave from Vegas to Reno so he wasn't flying home with us. Which I kind of wished that he would have because I didn't really get to spend any time with him since all of the conflict back home. He did how ever promise me that when he got time he would make a day out for me. That sounded good to me.

"Do we really have to go home today?" Kyla asked as we were sitting there.

"Yep I'm afraid so. Hey we'll just have to make plans to come back here when we all turn 21."

"Hey that's no fare. I have to wait a whole year before I turn 21 with you guys." Kyla started going off at the mouth again.

"Chill Kyla we will go when you turn 21 ok. Man talk about having a bitch fit."

"Hey! That's not my bitch fit. I can show you my bitch fit."

"Good for you but please just keep it to yourself because I don't feel like dealing with it right now."

We stopped our arguing and then it was silent. I just now noticed that Spencer was pretty quiet.

I leaned over to her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

She leaned her head onto mine.

"Ya I'm good. I'm just thinking that's all."

"Can I ask what?"

"Having to go home tomorrow is starting to sink in that's all."

I knew exactly how she felt. We just got engaged and now she has to go home.

"Everything's going to be ok. I promise you everything is going to be ok." I kissed her on the cheek and I kept my head on her shoulder.

xxxx

Bye Las Vegas.

Man I was going to miss this place. Well we have some awesome memories here so it will forever stay in our hearts right. Talk about sounding cheesy. I think Jaimie was right. I've gotten soft at my old age. Hahaha that's funny.

I got comfortable against Spencer and then apparently fell asleep. She totally wore me out last night. Hahaha.

"Ash. Ashley. Wake up we're here already."

Man that must of been like the shortest nap because I swear I fell asleep like just twenty minutes ago. Oh well I guess.

We all got up and went out of the plane. Just get me back to my house and let me take a nap. Hmm I wonder if I'll be able to even take a nap when we get back there. Probably not.

As soon as we got into the limo my cell phone started going off. Who the hell was calling me?

"Hello." I didn't even care to pay attention to see the name on the caller ID. Hmm that could of worked for me.

"Hey. You back in town yet?" Madison. Gees talk about not giving someone anytime to get settled back home.

"We are driving back from the airport right now. Why? Whats up?"

"There's this big thing going on at Ego tonight. So Aiden and I wanted to know if you guys would like to come. Kyla can come to of course. That is if you want her to come." This women was a hand full. How did Aiden do it? I would of already lost my mind if I was dating her.

"I don't know Madison. I'll have to get back to you on that one ok."

"Your loss. Call me if you're coming."

And thats the Madison I know. Her bitch has come out to play.

I hung up the phone and looked over at Spencer.

"Madison?" She asked me.

Spencer was good.

"Yeah she was just asking if we wanted to go out tonight but I told her that I didn't think so. I mean you leave tomorrow and I don't want to waste that time that I have to be alone with you."

"Sister still in the car." Kyla busted out with her retarded comment. I swear she thought I talked about sex 24/7 or something.

"Kyla get a different brain please, because your is to discusting to even be in your head." I looked back over to Spencer.

"It's ok we can go out."

Since when is she all for me to go out and drink? Never that's when.

"Nah I'm good. We will stay inside and-" I whispered the rest of the conversation in Spencers ear because I knew Kyla would go off the handle about me talking about something dirty. Like I was even going to say something like that in the beginning I swear that women was unbelievable sometimes.

Spencers gave me a smile and I was glad to see it.

"Ok so it's final. We are not going out. Instead we will stay inside and enjoy our time together ok." I kissed Spencer on the cheek and rested my head on her shoulder while looking over at Kyla.

"Are you going to hang out with us tonight?" Spencer came out and asked Kyla as we were sitting there in the limo. Hmm I thought that it was just going to be us two tonight.

"Nah it's ok I'm just going to watch some movies in my room. You guys can have your time alone."

At least Kyla knows that we want to be alone.

"Come on Ky. It's my last night you have to hang with me."

US Spencer. It's US.

"Are you sure?" Oh you got to be kidding me.

"Yeah I'm sure. You have to hang with us."

Oh now she says US. Good to know that I'm still here.

xxxx

"Ash can you bring me a blanket while your back there." Spencer yelled while I was going into the back room to grab us a blanket. Well I thought it was for us but I guess I was wrong. She wanted her own blanket.

"One for Kyla to." Are you shitting me? I'm not a freakin maid right now.

Ok just breathe Ashley. You are fine. There does not need to be any arguing tonight.

I walked into the living room and Kyla and Spencer were busting up in laughter about something. I threw them there blanket and just sat on the couch that was away from them. I am not going to get angry. I will control my temper.

It was probably about twenty minutes into the movie when Spencer made her way over to me and sat next to me. Oh so now she wants to come and sit by me. Nope not going to get mad.

Spencer got under my blanket and wrapped her arms around me. She rested her head onto my chest and I just held her close to me. See now this is the way that things are suppose to be.

See and I didn't even get angry.

xxxx

Man that was such a cute movie.

"Wasn't that a great movie Spence?" I looked down at Spencer and she was sound asleep. I watched her rise and fall as she breathed against me. She was so beautiful. I was really going to miss this. I looked over at Ky and she was passed out on the other couch as well.

I grabbed the remote by me and I turned the TV off. I kissed the top of her head and then I closed my eyes.

Please don't let tomorrow come so soon. I don't want to let her go so soon.

xxxx

Mmmm that feels so good. There they are. There's her lips.

I slowly opened up my eyes and she was laying on top of me kissing me so tenderly on the lips, neck and jawline. She felt so good.

"Goodmorning." I smiled and grabbed a hold of her face.

"Goodmorning." I whispered into her mouth as I kissed her.

"I love waking you up."

"I love you waking me up to." We both had smiles on our face.

Spencers smile soon faded and she just laid her chin onto my chest. Our eyes were focused on eachother. It's like we knew what eachother was thinking but we didn't want to say anything about it.

"We should get going now." I closed my eyes and I wanted to cry at just the thought of her saying that she had to get going. I didn't want Spencer to leave me.

"It's going to be ok Ash. It's only five months and then we will be together for the summer before college. When that comes we can get ready to plan for our wedding." Yeah this was hurting more and more as she talked. There goes the tears.

I slowly got up and Spencer got up as I whipped my tears away from my eyes. I hated crying in front of her.

I started to walk away from her and I walked up to my room.

"Ash please don't cry. Please."

I wish it was that easy to not cry but it was the hardest thing in the world to know that I wasn't going to be around her for the next five months. Sure we will be with eachother for Spring Break but that was all.

Spencer wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I breathed her in so deep. Ahh man this is hard for me.

xxxx

"Ky I'm really glad to have gotten to know you. Your awesome and don't forget to call me while I'm in Ohio ok. Cause someone has to tell me what type of trouble Ashley is getting into." Hey I resent that comment. I'm not going to get into trouble. I better shut up now before I make myself into a liar. Can't have that now.

I watched Spence give Ky a hug.

"I'm going to miss you to Spencer. I can't wait until we all get together and I can help you plan for the wedding." Ky released from Spencer and left us alone.

Breathe. Just breathe.

You can do this Ashley. Just don't think about it as if it's going to be forever. Just think of it as if shes going on a vacation and you guys will be back together really shortly.

I looked up at her and her deep blue eyes caught me. So much for promising that I wouldn't cry at the airport. Who the hell promises something like that anyways?

"Baby I love you." Spencer had my face in her hands and I couldn't take my eyes away from her. I didn't even want to blink because I was afraid she wasn't going to be there once my eye lids opened again.

"We will see eachother soon ok. I'll call you every hour on the hour if you would like." I smiled at her comment and thought that she was really cute for trying to make me feel better about letting her go.

Just as she kissed me so gently on the lips as a tear slid down my cheek.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything to her as we stood there holding eachother. I knew if I did then I would lose it there and I didn't want to do that.

"I have to go baby. Take care of yourself and know that I love you." She quickly kissed me on the cheek, grabbed her bag, and then started to walk away.

With every step she took my heart hurt even more. With every beat of my heart a tear fell.

"Spencer!" I yelled out for her and she turned around while I ran up to her. I took her into my arms and held her tight to me as the sobs came out big time.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. I let her go and she mouthed me the words that she loved me as well.

I didn't want to make that mistake of not saying 'I love you'.

(A/N:So I have one more chpt of the story and it will take place five mnths down the road. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this FF. Tell me what you thought!!! I would really appreciate it!!! Thx again to everyone!!!)


	24. Chapter 24

Heres the final chpt you guys!!! I'm glad that you guys have stuck around for the whole thing!!! Thx again to my reviewers...u guys got me through this!!! Ur awesome!!!

**Speechless **

**Spencers POV **

Graduation. Yep that's right it's graduation and I'm here in my room getting ready to walk that stage. It's been close to five months and I'm so glad that the day is here.

Ashley was suppose to come to graduation but she said that she couldn't make it because she had to get ready for her graduation. I was sad to hear that she wouldn't be able to make it because I wanted her to be here. Well I know that I'll be able to see her in a week so I guess I shouldn't be all that offended that she couldn't make it here.

She loves me and I know that's all I need to know right now.

This has been the hardest five months of my life without her being here in Ohio. We both kept our promises and called eachother every night. For Spring break she came here and everything was good. Well besides the fact that she came out and told me that she wasn't sure about marring me. Yeah that was the hardest thing in my life.

Memory

_"What do you mean that you don't know about marring me Ashley? How can you say something like that after being engaged for three months?" _

_The tears were pouring down my face as we stood by the lake by my house. We had decided to go out there and talk. Ashley apparently had something to tell me. Of course when you hear the one person you love say that 'we need to talk' then things get a little scary. _

_"I don't know if I'm going to be coming back to Ohio for school." Hearing that from her made everything else just breakdown inside of me. _

_Where was all of this coming from? _

_I was literally confused about it all and I didn't really know what to think anymore. This was suppose to be our spring break and we are suppose to have fun. _

_Where was the fun at? _

_"Why wouldn't you come back to Ohio for school for? Why are you telling me this now? Why would you purpose to me and then take it back in a few months? Why would you tell me that you want to be with me forever if we aren't going to be together? WHY!" _

_Ashley was stepping towards me but I moved away. _

_"Don't touch me. Just don't touch me." My heart was hurting so bad that I didn't know what to think about this. _

_"Spencer I just don't want to say that we should get married if I don't come back to Ohio. I don't want you to wait for me." _

_"I love you damn it! Why wouldn't I wait for you?" My knees gave out and I went down to the ground with my hands in my face cring my heart out. I couldn't breathe. I felt her right beside me and she wrapped her arms around me. God I wanted to protest so bad but I had missed her touch. I missed everything about her and she sat there holding me in her arms and I didn't know what was going to happen with us. Was she just going to break up with me? _

_So the next few days of our Spring Break Ashley and I didn't talk at all. Everyone in the family could tell that there was something going on with us but I didn't say a word about it. Jaimie of course came to me and made me tell her what was going on with us. _

_"She doesn't want to marry me. She told me that she doesn't think that she was going to come back here for college. She told me that she doesn't want me to wait for her." _

_Jaimie stood there with her mouth open and I could see the anger in her eyes. Uh oh. _

_"Jaimie please just keep this between us. I don't want to argue about anything else." _

_"No Spencer. You need to tell her that that is bullshit. She can't do that to you. Yes she's my bestfriend to but that just pisses me off. There has to be something else that is keeping Ashley there." _

_Apparently after Jaimie and I had talked she went to Ashley. Damn her. I should of just kept everything to myself but I had to talk to someone and I didn't want to tell my family about everything that was happening with us. _

_On her last day in Ohio we talked and let me tell you it was a long ass talk. We locked our selves in the room and didn't come out until we knew that everything was situated with us. Whether we say our goodbye now and just move on or we stay engage and see where everything takes us. _

_There was yelling. Crying. Anger. There was even silence. But with everything that needed to be said all of those emotions were needed. _

_Well it turns out that there was nothing keeping Ashley from coming back here, but the main cause for everything was that she was scared. _

_Scared. _

_Ashley Davies was scared. _

_Yeah I couldn't believe it either. She's expressed things with me before but fear wasn't really a issue she would bring up. It was as if she didn't want to look weak in front of me or something. I have never made her feel like she had to be this certain way for me. I loved her through everything and with this it made it clear that I could love through all of it. _

_Yeah I was scared to but I was also excited to know that I was going to spend my life with the one person that I truely love. There was no denying that at all. I made her see everything good between us and how everything was going to work out because we had eachother. _

_We will always have eachother. _

So let's just say that the spring break was a disaster but I think was needed because if not then I don't think that I would be seeing her in a week.

Ashley had asked Kyla if she wanted to come back to Ohio and live in our apartment but apparently her and Aiden. Yes Aiden Madisons boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now are going out. So she didn't want to leave him so soon. Go figure. Who would of thought that Aiden would give up Madison? Shit I was glad when I found out because she was so mean. Yeah she had her good moments where she was actually likeable but other then that she had a bad streak to her. So now Kyla and him have been dating for the last three months. Kyla sends me pictures all the time so I see this happy couple with Ashley right next to them trying to mess up the picture. Man I love that girl.

I looked at myself one last time and then I head downstairs with the whole family and Clays new girlfriend Chelsey. She's so cute I totally love her. She's been such a good friend to me and I can tell that Clay really loves her and the same for her. They love eachother so much. It's good to see my brother happy.

Glen on the other hand has just finished his first year at Ohio state and has just been dating around. Of course it's with these random ass girls who are pretty but that's all. Everything else about them says EASY. Well that's Glen for ya I guess. If that makes him happy then so be it. Who am I to stand in his way of being easy like all of those girls he is with.

xxxx

"About time you get here Carlin. Talk about taking forever why don't you." I looked towards Jaimie and I smile. We were finally getting out of this place and that made us both so very happy. Sure we had our good times here and some very very bad times but we got through it like any other teen here.

"Come on you know my mom she takes forever. Besides I'm not late so calm down."

We walked over to the group with everyone stand in their lines and we were getting ready to walk out there with all of our family and friends.

I really wish that Ashley was here with me right now. How much I would love to share this moment with her. But I understand that she was getting ready for her own graduation as well. It's just that I'm a very needy girlfriend that's all.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please get into your lines." Mr. Frost yelled out to all of us.

Jaimie and I got into our line. Let's get this started.

The music started up and I could feel a sharp pain in my chest. Was I going to cry? Wow. I didn't think that I would get this emotional about graduating.

I looked up into the stands and my whole family waved towards me. They were so funny but I loved them nonetheless. I knew that I had them there for me whenever I needed them.

"Are you ready?" Jaimie asked me when we sat down on the chairs.

"You better believe it." We both smiled and sat there while we heard this very boring speech from our principle. Man this women really knew how to bore me to death. Please just get on with it already why don't you.

xxxx

"Kristina Burden. Spencer Carlin." There's my name. I started walking up the stage and I could hear whistles and yelling from my family section. They were so happy for me and I was really happy myself. I did it and here I am standing in front of everyone I know.

I walked back to my seat and I continue to hear Mr. Swanger saying the names as he then said a name that I would not think that would be on the list.

"Ashley Davies-" My heart stopped and didn't understand why he would say her name for just then I see someone walking towards the stage. It was her. It was my Ashley. She had her cap and gown on and looked so beautiful. How did she? When did she?

My chest was about to burst with all of things that were going on inside of me.

I hear my family yelling out her name and a big smile spread across my face and she was really here. Why didn't she tell me that she was graduating with us for?

I waited on the side of the stage and when she saw me she quickly walked down in her heels no less and jumped into my arms.

We stood there holding eachother not saying a word but just loving the moment so much. I could not believe this at all. But then again it's Ashley Davies and she knows how to work things out to the way she wants them.

"Oh my god I have missed you so much. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her as I took her face into my hands as I was standing in front of her. Seeing that crinkle in her nose sent shivers down my body and I was so happy.

"Duh I wanted it to be a surpirse Spence." I shook me head back and fourth knowing that she was impossible sometimes.

"So do I get a kiss or what?" Ashley said as I didn't answer her but instead kissed her long and hard. Then of course we had to get interrupted.

"Hey you guys we still have to sit down. The ceremony aint done yet." We both pulled apart and laughed at her comment.

"Gees Jaimie your so bossy." Ashley directed towards Jaimie and then they both gave eachother a hug with a big smile on their faces.

I love those girls so much.

We went to go sit in our seats, but Ashley didn't have a seat so I made her sit on my lap. Oh yeah baby. For the rest of the ceremony I held onto her waiste and she leaned back on me and every few minutes Ash would kiss me on my neck.

"I missed you so much." She whispered into my ear and her lips grazed my neck.

She sure knew how to make me shiver all the way down my body.

"Yeah I've had the same exact feeling. I'm so glad you're here with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else but here." I tilted my head towards her and she lightly kissed me on my lips. And what a sweet kiss it was.

"I would like to introduce the class of 2008. Congratulations ladies and gentle on a your success." Everyone stood to their feet and cheered and clapped.

While Ashley and I sat there in eachothers arms loving our moment and remaining Speehless.

(A/N: There it is! The last chpt and I really hope that you guys liked it. I wrote it super fast but it was like it came to me and the I just typed it. I would like to know if anyone wants me to write the second to this so please let me know if that is something you guys would like!!! Thx to everyone for staying by the story and making it easy for me to write my first ff!!! Much love ur way!!!)


End file.
